Revelation
by Stormreaver01
Summary: Rated: M for language. Angst between Ianto and Jack, Gwen interferes, the TARDIS intervenes and the Doctor saves everyone.  Warning:  Jack/Gwen bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Dr Who/Torchwood characters – they belong to BBC Cardiff and RTD. I do not earn anything except reviews from other like-minded fans. This is AU obviously, and is set two months after 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang' and before Gwen's wedding. My characterisations do not necessarily conform to the television series. Be warned … there IS Gwen and Jack bashing. _

_**Summary: **__Ianto Jones, Torchwood's Archivist, has had enough of his supposed 'relationship' with Jack. He's been hurt too much by Jack. He decides he has to leave Torchwood, leave Jack and forge a new life for himself and hopefully, a real relationship with someone who loves him. _

_**IANTO MAKES A CHOICE **_

_**Chapter 1 Resignation**_

Ianto stood nervously in front of Jack's desk, looking down at the man who had _abandoned _him and Torchwood, to run off with the Doctor three months ago. He dreaded this moment but knew he could not put it off anymore. He needed closure on his former _'relationship' _with Jack or whatever it was they had shared; he needed healing from the broken heart the Immortal Captain had left him with. And he couldn't do that staying at Torchwood.

They had not had a chance to be alone together, _except _for frantic couplings … over every flat surface on the Hub floor; rammed up against the Archives wall; and splayed over Jack's desk. But that was it. He regretted ever telling Jack that he would go out on a date with him. Jack _always _found the time for shagging, but _never _to go out on a date. He had tried talking to Jack but the Immortal just kept shunting him aside … he was too busy … he had the team to think about … he needed space_._

Yet he expected so much from Ianto. Jack had insisted to Gwen that she keep her relationship with her fiance, Rhys intact by letting her finish early and have the occasional day off. He had explained that too much had been allowed to drift and Gwen had to take back her life with Rhys.

Even Toshiko and Owen, who were now an official couple, were given time off to 'explore' their new relationship, even if they both started earlier and finished later than Gwen. He gave them leeway in their personal lives to _help _them. _Help _Gwen.

But Ianto? Well … he was at Jack's beck and call. He barely got time to go home now, crashing either on the Hub couch or squashed between the cold, brick wall and his splayed out lover on the tiny cot in his bunker.

Ianto had _believed _Jack when he told him he had come back for him. Until recently. While tracking back through CCTV footage to ensure their 'couplings' were deleted, he had inadvertently found the scene of Gwen and Jack down in the cells when their leader had returned from his six months away. He saw the heartbroken look on Jack's face, heard the trembling voice full of hurt and disappointment at Gwen's engagement to Rhys Williams. And the broken fragments of his own heart began to shatter as he witnessed the scene between them.

There was only so much pain Ianto could bear. Having Jack leave him for the Doctor had broken his heart; having Jack lie to him, then see and hear the truth come out with Gwen Cooper … was just too much to bear_. _Ianto's broken heart had _shattered. _

"What's that in your hand, Ianto? It's kinda late and I'm not really up for looking through another report? Although, when everyone has gone home, I might be _up _for something else." Jack followed his innuendo with a salacious look at the young Welshman.

Ianto's cheeks coloured, but his eyes remained focused on Jack. He moved aside the smaller stack of files littering Jack's desk to create a clear space. Then he placed the manilla folder down on Jack's desk, pushing it close to him.

"It's not a report, Jack", Ianto began, strain evident in his voice. "I've compiled a list of suitable candidates whom I've thoroughly investigated. All clean. All suitably qualified. They are replacements, Jack. For _me._"

"_What?" _Jack exclaimed loudly, shock spreading across his face. "What do you mean a replacement for _you? _You're not leaving … _you can't! _Torchwood needs you, Ianto! _I _need you! What the hell is going on?"

Jack leapt up from his chair and stepped around his desk to face Ianto, deliberately moving into his personal space. His hands were on his hips and his face was thunderous.

Ianto stepped back and shouted. "I _am _leaving, Jack! I can't _do _this anymore. Not with Torchwood. Not with _you, _because you abandoned us, like we were nothing … you abandoned me, to be with your Doctor! Jack! You broke my heart. Then you _lied _to me … about coming back for me. You came back for _Gwen. _I saw the CCTV footage of you and Gwen down in the cells the day you returned to us from being with the Doctor. I have to get out of here. I have to leave Torchwood. I have to leave _you_!" His eyes flashed anger, but beneath that fiery gaze was pain and confusion.

Jack's anger melted away as shock replaced it. "_Ianto?_ No! Please don't … _don't _say that! I need you so much_, _Ianto. I didn't lie to you, Ianto, I honestly came back _for you! _That conversation with Gwen? I was confused. It wasn't really what it looked like. It was a mistake! _Honest! _Please don't leave me! Give me a chance to explain! Explain _everything! _You can't leave! Not Torchwood! Not me! We need you here … _I _need you, you know that!"

Devastation was mapped out across Jack's face, in his shocked blue eyes, in his shaky voice, in his slumped shoulders. Ianto's heart melted a little … but not enough. Anger reared up in his own blue eyes and Jack recognised the _stormy glare _thrown out to him.

Ianto's words spat out at Jack. _"_I_ can't _leave? But you _can_? And you did! Without a word, without a note. Zip, nada, zilch! _I _needed you … but you _left!_ Don't you _dare _lay that on me, Jack! At least I have given you some warning and I will work my notice. My resignation is in the envelope inside the folder. There's nothing you can do to _stop _me, Jack! And retcon? Yeah, I'll take the retcon! I'll _risk _the high dosage so I can _forget! _Forget Torchwood, forget _you!_"

Leaving a stunned Jack speechless in his wake, Ianto yanked the door open and stormed down the stairs and headed straight past his shocked co-workers who had heard _every _word once the two men's conversation had escalated into yelling. He went through the cog door and disappeared from view, just as Jack recovered himself and appeared at his office door.

He already heard the cog door open and knew Ianto was on the run. He had to catch him up, talk to him, persuade him to change his mind. He _had _to! Ianto was _everything _to Jack and he now realised he had not taken the time to _tell _him. Nor had he taken the time to _show _Ianto how much he meant to him … not even taking him on that promised _date! _

Jack's legs mobilised into action as he ran down the steps, across the Hub and yelled out to his bewildered team, "I'll be _back! _Just carry on!" as he headed for the cog door.

"_Jack!_" yelled Gwen angrily, "What the _hell _is going on?" She shot up out of her seat as he swept past her and grabbed his arm. Jack yanked it out of her grip, shooting her an angry glare and continued on.

Along with Owen and Tosh, Gwen had heard what Ianto had said about the CCTV footage in the cells. Gwen knew Jack was lying to him. She had seen in his eyes, heard in his voice and felt in his touch the deep pain and disappointment that the news of her engagement to Rhys, had caused Jack. She regretted not acting on that open_ door __of opportunity _he had given her. When she realised what it was, it was too late. Jack had become involved with Ianto again. She had lost her chance then. But now? Maybe …..

By this time, Owen had come up from the autopsy bay and yelled out, "Harkness! What the _fuck _did you do to teaboy?" Toshiko stood up and glared at Jack, upset because her best friend had just stormed out of the Hub declaring he was resigning!

Jack ignored them all, impatiently waiting for the cog door to open. He slipped through it before it had even rolled back, got in the lift and sprinted out when the doors opened through the tourist office. Ianto had unlocked the door, replaced the key in it's usual place and shut it behind him.

Jack shot out of the door, guessing that Ianto was heading towards his car. He was halfway to the underground parking when he heard the squeal of a car making haste to leave. Ianto. Jack took a deep breath and _sprinted _to the entrance … then stood in front of it, legs apart and hands on his hips.

Ianto's car suddenly careened around the last column and the screech of brakes resounded throughout the parking area as the young Welshman desperately tried to bring the car to a sudden halt before hitting Jack. He only just made it by inches. Jack leaned forward and slapped his hands down on the bonnet.

Ianto shoved his door open, jumped out and ran at full speed back through the parking garage, Jack in hot pursuit. He couldn't take the lift because Jack would catch him, so he hoped his younger legs would carry him far enough to be able to outdistance and tire Jack out. Ianto hadn't counted on the adrenaline rush fuelling Jack. Nor the Immortal's great fear and even _greater _determination that he was _not _going to lose the man that he loved.

Jack began to gain on Ianto who was starting to tire, his leg muscles burning and his lungs screaming at him. Ianto then stumbled and in trying to avoid falling over, he faltered. Jack caught up to him and slammed the young Welshman into the nearest wall.

Ianto struggled with Jack, trying to push him away but the Immortal was too strong for him. He tried to move sideways from Jack but his foot caught on a rough patch in the concrete and he fell sideways, taking Jack with him.

The Immortal tried to prevent them falling, but only succeeded in making it worse. He flipped them over and Ianto landed with a painful grunt on his back, Jack landing on top of him. Jack's arms pinned him to the ground. Ianto glared up at him.

Panting heavily with Ianto trapped beneath him, Jack gasped out, "_Please, Ianto! _What's wrong? What have I done wrong that you would leave me? Tell me so I can _fix it!_"

Catching his breath, Ianto spoke quietly, his tone void of emotion. "You can't fix this, Jack. It's too late. My heart is _shattered. _You can't fix it!"

"Ianto!" yelled Jack in his face, fear and frustration lacing his tone. "What the hell did I do wrong? _Please _tell me! I don't know what I've done! I can't lose you, Ianto … I just _can't!_"

Sadness replaced the anger in Ianto's stormy blue eyes as he looked up into Jack's face. "You already have, Jack." he said softly.

"_Ianto!_ You owe me an explanation! _Please! What _did I do?" Jack pleaded, his voice on the point of breaking. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears as he looked down at the crumpled face before him.

Ianto was too _broken _to yell back at Jack … to tell him how _he _had never given them any explanation as to why he had left. He had never told _him _why he left. Ianto had burnt out. He had run himself _ragged _looking after the team while Jack had been away; barely eating or sleeping; adding field work to his endless list of duties; dealing with Flat Holm Island; fielding UNIT's demands to speak to their leader. It had been a nightmare.

"Let me up. _Please. _You're hurting me. I won't run away" Ianto pleaded in an anguished voice, his sorrowing eyes turning to face Jack.

Jack released his hold on the young man and pushed himself off, then bent down extending a hand to pull Ianto to his feet. He apologised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to talk. I never meant to hurt you … in _any _way."

Ianto nodded as he accepted Jack's hand and rose shakily to his feet. His breathing had eased a little. It wasn't so painful to breath. "Thanks", he murmured, turning away from Jack's anxious gaze and leaning back heavily on the wall behind him.

Ianto sighed deeply, then looked up at the Immortal, resignation mingled with the sorrow in his eyes. "Not here, Jack. Coffee shop. The one down by the Drycleaners on the main street. _Bronnie's Bonnie Café_, the only café that makes decent coffee. We'll talk there. You're right. I owe you an explanation."

Jack nodded in acceptance, his heart beating erratically in his chest. He glanced every now and then at Ianto as the two of them walked stiffly beside each other. There was only a gap of about six inches between them … to Jack it felt more like six miles. Ianto's shoulders were hunched over, his head hung low as he walked. Tension was in every part of Ianto's body … Jack could _feel _it.

_Why the fuck didn't I see this coming? He's serious … I know he's damn serious. Even wrote out his resignation. FUCK! I've been so blind, so fucking stupid! I knew I was working him too hard … even Owen had a go at me about it. I just wanted to make it up to the team for my being away. But I didn't make it up to him. Fuck, I just worked his arse off during the day and then at night, even when I knew how exhausted he was, I turned around and fucked his arse off! So much for dating him … shit, I'd leave if someone treated me like that! _

_And he thinks I'm in love with Gwen? Okay, fuck it, I did get carried away with her down in the cells and maybe I would have pushed for more with her if she hadn't been engaged to Rhys. But would I really have gone far with her? She wasn't the face I saw all those long nights and painful days on the Valiant. It wasn't her green eyes that kept me holding on to hope when there was no hope. It wasn't Gwen I had dreamed of taking out on a romantic date. It was Ianto … only Ianto. But I've never told him. I have to … I have to tell him. I'm losing him … I'm losing Ianto. I can't live with that. It might tear me apart for awhile if Gwen left, but I'd get over it. I know I wouldn't get over losing him … I'd just die inside an indestructible, immortal body … a mere shell of a man. I have to explain to him that he means so much more to me than anyone else … so much more than Gwen. _

_And he doesn't even realize that he holds my heart in his hands. Doesn't know that I love him … _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Denigration **_

Jack nodded quickly, relieved that the young Welshman was prepared to talk to him. And hopefully, listen to him. Ianto then proceeded to walk slowly through to the steps, Jack at his side. They remained silent throughout the ten minute walk to the café. Jack insisted on paying for the two coffees, then followed Ianto to a private alcove in the café. The tables around them were empty.

The two men sat down waiting for their drinks, both nervous and avoiding each other's gaze. A pretty young waitress brought their order, batting her eyelashes at Jack and ignoring Ianto. Jack returned her _come on _with his usual flirtatious banter and cheeky wink. He regretted it when he saw Ianto's glare. An uncomfortable silence descended upon the two men as they toyed with their coffees, each lost in their thoughts, wondering how to even begin this conversation.

On the Valiant, Jack had watched the cruel Master drag his team in before him, then systematically shoot Gwen, Owen and Toshiko in the head … they were _dead _at his feet … except Ianto. He had far worse in mind for the young Welshman. In front of Jack, the Master's henchmen had hauled him and chained him opposite him, ready for the Master to work on him.

The Master had systematically tortured him, slowly and painfully, cackling with glee when at last he had elicited screams and deep groans of pain from the young Welshman. Yet the whole time, Ianto had stared across at Jack, forgiveness in his eyes … and _love_.

The young man knew he was being tortured as a torment to Jack. He tried so hard to be brave for his Captain, understanding that Jack also, had been subjected to torture. But his reserves wore down and Ianto ended up pleading … first for mercy … then for death. Jack's screams were as loud as his lover's during that terrible time.

It took the Master seven days of torture, then reviving him with his laser screwdriver, before Ianto succumbed to death. His last agonised gaze at Jack had been full of love and Jack's heart had shattered into a thousand pieces.

And it was in the moment of Ianto's death, that Jack realised he had truly _loved _the young man. But he had never told him that. Ianto had died knowing that he had loved the Immortal with all his heart, but he believed that it had never been returned. That was the greatest agony of all for Jack … that he had let the young man go to death without _ever _telling him how he really felt. He loved Ianto much _more _than he had realised.

Ianto's voice was hoarse as he opened the conversation, despite the coffee he had been sipping … hoarse with anxiety and pain. "You listen. I talk."

Jack was surprised at the commanding tone in Ianto's voice. The young man had changed since his time away with the Doctor. He had noticed that he was more confident, more assertive, more at ease with the team who readily accepted Ianto as a field agent. While Jack was proud to realise how much his lover had grown during their time apart, he was nervous … _scared _… of losing him on missions and had upon his return, effectively confined Ianto to the Hub. He would be safe.

But now here he was, sat opposite the young man he knew he loved with _all _his heart, waiting to hear why Ianto was leaving him. He knew he had handled things badly upon his return, not at all the way he had planned to … with his team … with Ianto. Again, he had screwed up.

Ianto began calmly. "You owe us an explanation, Jack. Your team. We deserve that. You _abandoned_ us for your Doctor. We were leaderless … bewildered … _scared _…. until Gwen took control and forged us into a team again. You came back and _refused _to talk about your time away. What does that say about your faith in your team? In the team who carried on saving the world, fighting aliens in your absence?"

Jack made to answer, but Ianto waved a dismissive hand, reiterating his earlier statements. "No, Jack. You get to listen to _everything _I have to say. Then you get your chance to talk. I'll tell you when I've finished."

A spark of anger ignited somewhere deep inside Jack. He wasn't _used _to the young man being so assertive with him … except in bed. He struggled to damp it down because he knew it was important that he let Ianto vent all his anger and frustration. He also realised it was a chance to hear how his team had coped without him.

Ianto continued. "Necessity forced the team to allow me out on the field. And their tentative faith in me was rewarded many times over. They saw my capabilities and accepted me, for the first time, as one of the team. They accepted me into their social lives. Suddenly I was no longer _invisible _to them. My opinions mattered. _I _mattered. They cared for me when I _broke _… because your leaving us, broke my heart. Owen and I forged a friendship. He's like the older brother I never had."

Ianto paused, lowering his eyes to his cup. "You came back. You never _once _thanked the team for carrying on in your absence. You never _once _thanked Gwen for the incredible job she did taking over the leadership. You were too preoccupied trying to wrest the helm back from her. You never _once _appreciated what we had achieved. Okay, so we got it wrong sometimes. But not often, Jack. We did a bloody great job! And you never thanked us!"

Guilt welled up in Jack's stomach. The truth hit home. Ianto was right. Even after the debacle with his former lover, John, he had never thanked the team for carrying on in his absence. He had never thanked Gwen for assuming command. He had just swaggered in, taken back his command … and confined Ianto to the Hub, back to his _invisible _role. He had let the overwhelming emotions that had plagued him since he had returned, blind him to what his gallant team had done. He had allowed those emotions to prevent him from telling his team the truth about his time away. What kind of a leader had he become?

"Captain John Hart!", Ianto began, his face red with anger. "Your _former _lover … _partner _… Time Agent! Whatever the fuck _that _is! But of course … you wouldn't _tell _us. Another one of your _dirty _little secrets. That psycho ex-lover of yours. He nearly killed Gwen! _Twice! _Your past affair dragged into our lives, nearly destroying us! And who the fuck is _Gray? _Another ex-lover?"

Ianto's eyes fluttered closed briefly and his face paled. "And then the nightmares while you were away. After Harold Saxon had cleverly manoeuvred us all out of the safety of the Hub. Ordered us to the Himalayas. We thought we were safe. Until the Toclafane found us. But they didn't kill us. They rounded us up like sheep and transported us to the Valiant. Only … it wasn't just a nightmare. It was real. It happened. We _all _remember what happened. Seeing you chained up in the Valiant. You and I watched as that _bastard _shot Gwen, Owen and Toshiko dead! Then tortured me. For seven days until I died."

Horror filled Jack at Ianto's revelation, bile rising up into his throat. Ianto pinned him with an icy glare then continued on relentlessly. "We _all _remembered, Jack. We don't know _how _everything changed, but in that time on the Valiant, we knew what that bastard had done to our Earth. The people _slaughtered … _the countries _lost_! We _all_ have nightmares about that time, Jack! But Gwen had Rhys to help her. Toshiko had Owen. I had _no-one!_"

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes. Then he remembered something the Doctor had said to Martha's mother, Francine after the Paradox machine had been destroyed and everything reverted back to what it had been a year ago. He explained about all of them being at the _eye of the storm _and not being able to forget _the year that never was. _Jack realised that for that brief period his team … _Ianto _… had been on the Valiant, they _also _were at the _eye of the storm _and everything that had happened on Earth, as well as on that UNIT ship, would have been remembered by them. Jack closed his eyes in bitter remorse at how _callously _he had treated his team upon his return. As though it was _none of their business. _Yet they had known all along and had _waited _for Jack to recover enough from his ordeal to explain it all to them.

As swiftly as the Doctor would flick a lever on his control panel of the TARDIS, Ianto switched topics. "And when you came back, you led me to believe that I was _important _to you. That you came back for _me. _You asked me out on a date, which has _never _eventuated. I began to believe in you. Believe that you cared for me beyond being your convenient part-time shag. Believed you cared for me more than _anyone _else. I _believed _you, Jack. But that was a lie. I discovered that when searching through the old CCTV recordings, checking I had erased all of our _shagging _in the Hub. I saw and heard what happened between you and Gwen when she told you she was engaged. I _saw _the look of devastation at her news on your face; I _heard _the devastation in your voice. It was then that I remembered you only asked me out on a date _after _Gwen had told you she was engaged to Rhys. Second-best. Because you couldn't have _her. _And your _relationship _with me degenerated back to the part-time shag I was before you left. I should have realised it was _all lies!" _

Jack made to protest but Ianto waved his attempt away. His timbre lowered as he snarled at Jack. "I haven't _finished. _I will tell you when you can talk."

Ianto's words carried on relentlessly. "Even when I had been tortured in front of you, then killed on the seventh day … you never _once _offered me words of caring. All you repeated over and over to me was _'I'm sorry, Ianto. I'm so sorry.' _I died without hearing a single word of _caring _from you. I died with no-one to tell me they _cared_ about me … _cared _that I was dying. I died alone."

Those three words, more than any that had issued forth from Ianto's mouth, _cut _Jack's shattered heart into pieces. A small part of Jack's brain acknowledged the _truth _of what Ianto had said, but his heart _screamed out _that it was a lie! He had loved Ianto! But he, Captain Jack Harkness, the bloody _hero_, had been unable to save him. And his cowardice in the face of Ianto's death, prevented him from telling Ianto the words that were etched in his whole being … _I love you. _

Ianto paused, then stared straight into Jack's haunted eyes, his voice like steel. "And when you came back, what did you offer me? A date? That never happened. Caring? That never happened. You never even noticed how much _weight _I had lost. How _gaunt_ my face had become; shadows around my eyes; how I couldn't _eat _properly anymore. All you offered me was being _confined _to the Hub, back to what I was before you left. _Invisible! _At least you gave the team what they deserved. Easier hours so they could recover. So they could pursue their relationships. But me? All you gave me was _longer _hours of work. _Burdened _me with their reports to make their lives easier. _Burdened _me with your ceaseless demands! And _shags _… meaningless shags! You treated me like _shit _and expected me to crawl in gratitude for the crumbs you threw me! _Enough! _This _door mat _has had enough! There is nothing … _absolutely nothing _… you can say to me now, Jack, that in any way will make up for how you have treated me!"

Jack stared back, pain swirling in his stomach; shining out of his tear-filled eyes. Ianto was right. He _had _treated him like shit! Laid too many demands on him. He _had _noticed Ianto had lost a lot of weight, but had dismissed it as … _unimportant. _He had tried to convince his team that he was a _changed _man. He wanted them to know he _cared _about them and wanted them to have a life beyond Torchwood. But he had _ignored _the faithful Welshman at his side, telling himself he'd make it up to the young man once he and the team were back on track. But he had been wrong. And here he was, paying the ultimate price … _losing _the man he knew he loved, but had still not found the courage to tell him. Was it too late? Ianto's stony glare told him it was. But he had to try. He couldn't _lose _the young Welshman whom he loved … he couldn't _lose _him again! He _had _to try!

Ianto maintained his ice-cold gaze on Jack. "Now, you get to talk." His earlier rage had cooled to a hardened coil of anger inside of him. It was his shield, his defence against the meaningless words and explanations he expected Jack to pour out. His resolve was rock solid, his determination to take back control of his life the foundation stone he would build on. _Nobody _would take this away from him … his new beginning. Especially Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Explanation**_

Jack paused to pull himself together. He was on the verge of crying in anguish and despair. He had to pull it in. Find his inner strength to talk; _share _with Ianto his past; _explain _his actions; _tell _the beautiful young man before him how much he meant to the Immortal; how much he _loved _him … Jones, Ianto Jones, the man who had invaded the defences around his heart and claimed Jack as his own.

"Ianto", he began tentatively, fighting to restore his chaotic and panicked thoughts into some kind of order. "Let me begin. From the beginning. _Please! _Will you hear me out?"

The young Welshman nodded curtly, his gaze still icy-cold. He promised he would listen. And he would keep that promise. At least he was a man of his word. Unlike Jack.

"Perhaps then, we'd best order more coffees. I think we're going to need them." Jack offered apologetically. Jack's throat was dry and he imagined after the young Welshman's impassioned explanations, his throat would be very dry. Ianto frowned, but then nodded, turning to hail the pretty young Waitress who had served them.

Jack carefully kept his eyes down when she came over to take their order, even when she pointedly asked him what he wanted. He just muttered, "Same as before" without even looking up. He ignored her huff as she turned away. He wasn't going to make _that _mistake with her again.

Both men waited until their coffees arrived, Ianto thanking the waitress and Jack pointedly ignoring her, his eyes fixed on Ianto. The young waitress cast an adoring gaze at Jack which began to falter, when he didn't look up at her. She got the message and walked away with an audible sigh. Ianto had noticed Jack's effort in toning down his normal behaviour but in the wider scheme of things, it was just too little, too late.

Jack took a deep breath, then began to talk. He started off by telling Ianto where he had lived in the 51st century, his life with his family on the Boeshane Peninsula and what had happened when his father had been killed and his brother, Gray taken by hostile aliens … because he had let go of Gray's hand. He told Ianto his real name.

He continued on telling Ianto how his mother had blamed him for Gray's loss and how he had waited til he was of legal age before entering the army. He explained how he had spent years gathering information about the aliens who had devastated his homeland, searched years for his brother … but to no avail.

Jack told Ianto how his reckless behaviour in the army had brought him to the attention of the Time Agency. He told Ianto exactly what the Time Agency did and how he was recruited and leapt at the chance … even agreeing to his good looks being plastered on a poster to encourage recruitments … how he came to be nicknamed _'the Face of Boe'. _

Ianto's gaze softened … a bit. He realised with a deep ache in his heart that Jack had chosen _now _to tell him all about himself. When he was leaving him … when it was too late. Sadness filled him.

Jack carried on. He explained some of what the Agency did … some of the _horror _they were expected to mete out on their missions. He told him how he met 'John' and how they were teamed up. He explained about the time loop that stretched weeks into years for the two and how he had come to love John. Only to be disillusioned as he watched the man he loved turn into an out-of-control monster … because of the Agency. He told Ianto how the Agency _stole _two years worth of his memories and how that remained a deep, dark hole inside him.

Jack explained to Ianto how he had 'escaped' from the Agency and used some of his skills to become a _con man_, hopping through time and space, shagging random humans and aliens on his way to gather a fortune.

He told Ianto how he met the Doctor and Rose Tyler during World War II on Earth. He told him of how the Doctor had effectively 'rescued' him and allowed him to travel with him and Rose on their adventures through time and space. He explained to Ianto how he _fell in love _with both Rose and the Doctor … but how they only had eyes for each other.

Jack explained what happened when they ended up on a Space Satellite station above Earth … and his encounter with the Daleks. He told Ianto how he discovered the Doctor had sent Rose in the TARDIS back to her time on Earth to save her. He told Ianto how he realised the Doctor planned to destroy the Daleks … and _every human and creature on Earth _… with a Delta wave. To save the Universe from the terrible foe.

He explained how he was killed by the Daleks, then woke up, suddenly resurrected … to the sound of the TARDIS leaving without him. He spoke of the desolation the Doctor's _abandonment_ had left him with. He told Ianto how he eventually escaped and ended up on Earth in the 19th century waiting for the Doctor to return. He explained how he ended up being recruited by two Torchwood members, sadistic females who discovered the 'secret' of his immortality … and what they did to him, over and over again, to test it. But they also wanted information about _the Doctor_, for whom Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria … to _rid _the British realm of the Time Lord … to _rid_ planet Earth of him. Throughout all his torture, Jack never betrayed the Doctor.

Ianto shuddered. He had read accounts in the Archives about Jack, about how Torchwood had discovered he was immortal. He had read the cold, harsh accounts of the torture Jack had been submitted to, but Ianto had never told him about all that he had read. He had waited for Jack to tell him. And now he was.

Jack went on to explain how he agreed reluctantly to do work free-lance for Torchwood. It was not humanitarian … it was barbaric. Jack was forced to torture, then kill aliens that Torchwood had captured. It was a dark period of Torchwood.

Jack explained how he became a member of Alex's team and how he saw that there were other, more humanitarian ways of dealing with aliens. Then the massacre of Torchwood at the hands of their leader. Jack took over and decided to forge a new Torchwood in honour of the Time Lord who had 'saved' him from himself. He talked with pride about how he had sought the first members of his new team; Toshiko, Owen and Suzie. He chuckled as he recalled Ianto's inclusion in Torchwood, followed by Gwen. Sadness filled his eyes as he recalled what happened with Suzie. He chose _not _to bring up the subject of Lisa even though he knew that she was, at that moment, in both their minds. He could see the acute look of pain in Ianto's eyes and recognised it from that terrible time when Lisa had been executed by the Torchwood team.

Jack paused and asked Ianto to order more coffee while he went to relieve himself. Ianto could see that the Captain was visibly shaken by all that he had shared with Ihim and needed a few moments to compose himself again. Ianto watched him as he left the table. The young Welshman acknowledged that some of Jack's experiences must have been very traumatic … _horrifying _… for the Immortal. His compassion rose to the surface, nibbling away at his resolve.

He ordered two more coffees from the pretty waitress who just scowled at him, then turned abruptly as her eyes scanned the room, in the hope of catching Jack as he came back. Even her walk back to the counter was deliberately slow … until the barista caught her eye and beckoned her to him. Ianto made a mental note _not _to leave her a tip. Flirting with Jack was one thing, but poor customer service because Jack wasn't at the table? Not acceptable. He decided to lay a complaint with the Manager about her unprofessional behaviour.

Ianto got up from the table and went to the counter. The pretty waitress was with the barista, pouting at him as he worked on her order. Ianto cleared his throat and in a loud voice asked the barista, "May I please have a word with the Manager?" Then he turned pointedly towards the young waitress who now sported an anxious look on her face and continued. "I want to lay a complaint about the _unprofessional _behaviour of one of your staff members while serving my table."

The barista snapped to attention and mumbled, "I'll just get her" before hurrying off. The young waitress stared at Ianto, her face now pale and worry creasing her pretty brow. Ianto glared at her. The young girl loaded her tray with the coffees the barista had made for another table. Before leaving to deliver them, she attempted a fetching smile for Ianto, as if to make up for the way she had behaved, but Ianto continued glaring. As far as he was concerned, it was pretty much the same as Jack's turnabout behaviour with her. Too little, too late …

A middle-aged woman came bustling out from the back, sweat beading her brow. She began to speak without preamble. "I'm Bronwyn Goodwyn, the owner and Manager of _Bronnie's Bonnie Café._ Aaron tells me you wish to lay a complaint about one of our staff concerning unprofessional behaviour. We pride ourselves on excellent customer service, therefore it is of grave concern to me that you are not satisfied. Could you please point out the waitress to me and explain what happened?"

Ianto turned and pointed out the pretty young waitress, whose back was to them. He then spoke. "Ianto Jones. And my friend is Jack Harkness. When your waitress first came to deliver the coffees we had ordered at the counter, she _flirted _with Jack by batting her eyelids at him. She nearly spilt my coffee over me due to her inattention. The next time I beckoned her over to our table, she _ignored _me and tried to flirt with Jack again. He did not oblige her, merely stating he wanted the same kind of coffee. Just as I did while she _ignored _me. She then proceeded to _huff_ her annoyance at his lack of response as she left the table. She delivered our drinks and ignored me again as I thanked her, merely gazing starry-eyed at Jack, then let out a dramatic _sigh _as he ignored her. To top it all off, a couple of minutes ago, Jack went to the Men's convenience. I called the waitress over to place our order, unchanged from the previous two times. Your waitress proceeded to _scowl _at me as if I had done something wrong, then spent the rest of her time at my table, looking around for Jack_. _She even went so far as to slow her walk back to the counter, all the time looking for Jack! Perhaps she hoped to catch him come out of the convenience and planned to jump on him! How am I to know? Now please tell me. Do you consider this to be _professional _behaviour?"

Bronwyn listened to all Ianto had to say with a sinking heart. It was a valid complaint. Serena was an excellent waitress, whose pretty looks attracted the customers. However, sometimes her flirtatious behaviour was a bit extreme … as it was in this case. Serena had overstepped the mark and she would need to reprimand her. But first of all, compensation for Serena's unacceptable behaviour.

"My apologies Mr Jones. You and your friend should never have been subjected to that kind of _inappropriate _customer service. I will see that the staff member in question is suitably reprimanded. By way of an apology to you both, I would be _more _than happy to reimburse you for the coffees you have already paid for and would like to offer you your next round on the house. And I will assign you another waitress. Is this satisfactory?"

Ianto offered a genuine smile at the woman. "I'll accept your offer of this round of coffees on the house. However, your coffee is worth paying for so I do not wish to be reimbursed for the first two rounds. Does that sound fair?"

Bronwyn offered Ianto a genuine smile in return. "It does indeed, Mr Jones. Thank you. And I promise that the _next _time you visit our establishment, you will _not_ have to put up with poor customer service." She then proceeded to gesture to a new waitress and told her to swap tables with Serena, _warning _her to show the two gentlemen what professional customer service was. The young girl nodded, guessing that Serena was in trouble again for flirting too much with the customers.

Ianto turned and walked back to his table and saw that Jack had already arrived back and was sitting, twiddling a serviette through nervous fingers. He allowed himself a small smile while Jack was staring at his hands, then smoothed his face once he reached the table.

"A problem?" Jack asked, wondering why Ianto had been at the counter so long, engaged in conversation with the middle-aged woman behind it.

"Not any more, Jack" Ianto said to him off-handedly, "Just needed to have a word with the Manager about the unprofessional behaviour of our waitress. It's all sorted now and this round of coffees is on the house."

"Was that really _necessary, _Ianto?" Jack asked with a frown on his face. "I didn't help matters by flirting back with her and yeah, maybe her reaction when she brought our drinks and then when we ordered again, _wasn't _very professional. But don't you think you over-reacted a bit?"

Ianto just stared him down and answered lightly, "You weren't here for her _piece-de-resistance_, Jack! When I ordered the third round of coffees, our pretty little waitress thought it appropriate to _scowl _at me as if I had somehow _spirited _you away on purpose! Then to top it all off, she moved _slowly _back to the counter, all the time looking around for you. _That _was when I decided, enough was enough. I have more patience than you give me credit for. I've _always _been the patient one. Do _you _have a problem with what I did, Jack?"

Jack quickly shook his head and looked earnestly up at Ianto. "No, Ianto. You were right. She _did_ behave inappropriately. And so did I. I'm sorry for that. It should never have happened." Jack's face was open and apologetic. But Ianto had moved past the stage of caring.

A different waitress brought the coffees and Ianto could see by her whole demeanour that she was _very _professional. She was pleasant-faced and greeted first Ianto, then Jack with a friendly smile. "Your coffees. Is there anything else I can get you?"

It was then that the two men realised their first waitress hadn't even offered them any food. Neither Ianto nor Jack were hungry, but they smiled pleasantly back at her, pleased that she had offered. They both declined, then Ianto thanked her for her courtesy. The young woman turned and left, heading straight for her next table of customers.

Ianto watched her, then took a sip of his coffee. Looking at Jack he said "_This _waitress deserves a tip. If I had my own coffee shop, I'd definitely hire _her._" Jack nodded in agreement, but felt a sharp pang that the young Welshman mentioned owning his own shop.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Degradation**_

Jack sipped at his coffee, then began to talk again. This time, he picked up from after returning to Torchwood with Toshiko from 1941. Jack emphasised the fact that he was overwhelmed by the _real _Captain Jack Harkness, not only because he was _extremely _handsome, but because he was also very brave. Jack explained that while the two men were obviously attracted to each other, his feelings were caught between the fact that the man had only _one _night to live, before dying a horrible death; and the fact that he lived in an era where _coming out of the closet _was dangerous because of the prejudices that existed. Jack shared with Ianto how torn with guilt he felt after spontaneously giving the real Captain a genuine kiss, in front of his men, before leaving with Toshiko back home through the Rift.

Ianto felt genuine relief that Jack was at last, honest with him about what had happened between him and the real Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto felt that one honest admission, in this particular event, deserved another.

"Jack", Ianto spoke kindly. "I understand how you felt. I saw the newspaper clipping of the real Captain Jack Harkness. He was _very _handsome … beautiful, in fact. If I had been in your place, I might have fallen in love with him."

Jack quirked his eyebrow. While he appreciated Ianto's understanding of his feelings, he couldn't help the stab of jealousy that shot through him at Ianto's admission. Which he knew was hypocritical, considering the fact that he could just as easily have fallen in love with the Captain as well! Jack squared his shoulders and began again.

He spoke about the incident with Abaddon and how he had been crushed with anguish at the way his team had turned against him. He admitted to Ianto that he had chosen Gwen to accompany him to meet Abaddon as he felt that of all his team, only she had the strength to let him do what was necessary, even though she hated it. He also admitted to Ianto how disappointed he was that it was Gwen waiting with him when he revived and not Ianto, as he normally did when he died. He stated firmly that his reaction to Ianto when he kissed him in front of the team, was to show Ianto that he forgave him his betrayal … and how much the young man meant to him.

Ianto gritted his teeth when Jack described his disappointment. He was tempted to tell Jack that Gwen had prevented _him, _Toshiko and Owen, from spending time sitting with Jack in the morgue. Gwen had insisted that only _she _should be with Jack and had ignored the rest of the team's protests, arguing that Jack had chosen _her _to accompany him, therefore it should be _her _that stayed with him. She had even ignored her own boyfriend for the days that Jack was out of it. Even though he had been killed and then resurrected. She never even rang him during that time. But now … it was water under the bridge. It wasn't important anymore.

Jack drew a deep breath, then began to explain what happened when his team went out for coffee and he heard the TARDIS out on the Plass. He told Ianto that after waiting over 100 years, he could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the Doctor's hand in the jar, begin to bubble and glow. The Doctor was here. He had rushed to grab a carry bag, his coat and the Doctor's hand because he knew the Doctor might not stay long. Jack guessed he had stopped for a _fill-up _for the TARDIS at the Rift, so he had run to catch up with the Time Lord and ended up having to leap at the blue Police box before he disappeared. He described his terrible journey through the Vortex and how he fell off it, dead, when the TARDIS reached it's ultimate destination … the end of the Universe.

Jack's face wore a very hurt expression as he explained to Ianto how the Doctor had described him as _wrong, _then proceeded to give a clinical appraisal of Jack's peculiar condition … _a fixed point in time and space _… he shouldn't even exist. The Doctor explained how Rose had taken the Vortex into herself to save her Doctor, then had projected that power to destroy the Daleks … and resurrect Jack. The Doctor told Jack that Rose couldn't control the power and ended up bringing him back for ever … and there was absolutely _nothing _the Time Lord could do to change Jack's condition.

Tears stood in his eyes as he said that the Doctor had _run away _from him when they were on the Satellite station and when he had landed at Cardiff for a pit stop, because the Time Lord couldn't _bear _to be with him. He had tried to get away from Jack _twice _and could barely stand to be in his presence.

Ianto _felt _Jack's terrible pain at the Doctor's harsh rejection, emanating out from the Immortal. To have waited _so long _for the Doctor, only to be treated as if he were _something _terrible to be avoided, was unforgivable. Ianto felt his anger rise at the cruel way the Time Lord had treated him. As far as he was concerned, _no-one _deserved to be treated that badly.

Jack explained to Ianto how the brilliant Professor on that planet, had actually been a Time Lord 'hiding' in a human body and became the _Master_, who then escaped using the TARDIS to go to Earth where he proceeded to masquerade as Harold Saxon. Then he became the Prime Minister of Britain. He explained how the Doctor had fixed the co-ordinates on the TARDIS making it impossible for the Master to travel anywhere but between Earth and the end of the Universe.

He told him that the Doctor fixed his Vortex Manipulator and how all three of them hopped their way back to Earth through time and space. Jack grimaced as he told Ianto it was the _worst _journey he had ever taken.

He explained how the Doctor contacted the Master, trying to get him to come with him but of course, he had refused. Jack also said he had tried to contact Torchwood, but there was no reply from any of them.

Jack told Ianto how the Doctor made _perception keys _using parts of the TARDIS for each of them so they could follow the Master up to the Valiant. This was especially important for Martha as her parents and sister had been taken captive.

He explained to Ianto how they arrived on the Valiant, found the TARDIS had been turned into a Paradox machine and were just in time to witness the murder of the President of the United States, by the Toclafane. Then _everything _went to hell. He told Ianto how he and Martha, Martha's parents and sister, all watched as the Master used his laser screwdriver to rapidly age the Doctor, rendering him useless.

Jack managed to slip his Vortex Manipulator to Martha so she could escape the Valiant as he explained to Ianto, he had a bad feeling of what the Master would do to them. Martha spoke quietly with the Doctor as he explained something to her that no-one else could hear, then she used Jack's Vortex Manipulator to leave the Valiant.

Jack was shaking and all he would say about the time the Master and his henchmen tortured and killed him on a daily basis, for a whole year, was that after awhile, Jack formed a bond with Martha's family who tried to help him when they could … even if it was just to offer him a smile, a word or a soft hand on his shoulder.

Jack's voice went very quiet when he shared that all he could think of was getting back to Torchwood … back to his team … back to Ianto. Jack revealed that he _realised _during that horrible year, exactly how he felt about Ianto and he swore to himself he would do things differently when he returned. He shared how the thought of coming back to Ianto had helped him cope with his daily torture and deaths.

Jack's voice was breathless as he told Ianto the _agony _he felt when the Master dragged his team before him, executing Gwen, Toshiko and Owen, then torturing Ianto before killing him. Jack explained quietly that the only reason Ianto had been targeted for such cruel treatment, was because the Master was a Time Lord and had broken through Jack's psychic barriers and discovered, whom he loved with all his heart … Ianto Jones.

Tears ran down Jack's face as he talked of how watching Ianto being tortured and then killed, was the _worst _suffering he endured during that year. Guilt overwhelmed him when he saw on a daily basis, the culmination of his foolish actions in following the Doctor … the neutralising of the Doctor by the Master; the destruction of many countries of Earth by the Toclafane; the world defeated and brought to its knees by the Master's cruel tyranny; the death of his team; and watching Ianto suffer and die … because of _him_. And the deep horror Jack had felt when the Master gleefully informed him that his henchmen had thrown the bodies of his team off the Valiant.

Ianto couldn't stop the tears pouring down his face as shock and horror filled him at the extent of Jack's suffering. His tears also fell because of _everything _the world had been through because of the Master. Deep within himself, Ianto acknowledged the truth. Jack's actions in following his Doctor, had precipitated the horrific consequences unleashed upon Earth. He could understand the burden of guilt that Jack felt.

Ianto knew he could never have borne such a huge burden of guilt. It would have driven him insane or driven him to suicide. His heart cried out _comfort him_, but Ianto sat immobile, his thoughts and emotions in a turmoil at everything Jack was sharing with him. Even Jack's declaration of love for him was lost in the swirling tide inside him. Ianto was adrift … without an anchor.

After a few moments, Jack calmed and pulled himself together. He explained how Martha had spent that year walking the Earth, telling everyone about the Doctor, then let herself be taken captive by the Master. And how during the dreadful countdown that marked the Universal invasion by the Toclafane, Martha, while on her hands in knees before the Master awaiting death … had laughed.

Jack's eyes lit up as he shared what happened when everyone on Earth, and everyone on the Valiant, _except _the Master, began to call on the Doctor. The psychic energy, amplified by the Archangel Network, reverberated back into the Valiant and empowered the Doctor, who quickly overcame the Master.

Jack's voice was energised as he shared his own part in the downfall of the Master … destroying the Paradox machine, which effectively, _rewound _time back one year. He remembered the hope that filled his heart when he realised that because the Master had _spitefully _thrown his team's bodies off the Valiant, they were no longer at _the eye of the storm_ … they were on Earth and became part of the rewind of time.

He explained how after everything was returned to normal, the Doctor told them that everyone on the Valiant would _remember _everything that had happened. The Time Lord insisted that Martha and her family and Jack spend time on the TARDIS to recover. It ended up taking three months before the Doctor deemed them capable of returning back to their normal lives.

Jack looked full into Ianto's brilliant blue eyes, heartened a little by the softening of the Welshman's gaze towards him. He couldn't keep the haunted tone from his voice, or the glimmer of guilt in his eyes as he spoke again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Desperation**_

Jack began. "When the Doctor brought me back to Cardiff, he offered me another chance to travel with him. I turned him down. I told him it was because I wanted to be here … with my team, saving the world. And that was true, Ianto. I knew that I wanted to be back with you all. But most of all, I wanted to be back with _you._"

He carried on. "When he dropped me off at the far end of the Plaza, he offered me the opportunity to continue travelling with him. I think it was his way of apologizing to me after all that I had suffered at the hands of the Master. I turned him down. I was home, Ianto and I didn't need to travel any more. I didn't want to. I wanted to return to Torchwood. But most of all, I wanted to return to _you, _Jones, Ianto Jones."

He lifted his hand slowly and reaching out towards Ianto, placed it gently across his chest and pressed on his suit. Jack could feel the gentle rythmn of Ianto's heart. His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke. "I left my heart _here, _inside your heart. And that is why I returned. Because where my heart is … is my home. You are my home, Ianto Jones."

At this point, Ianto raised his hand to Jack and removed the Immortal's hand. "I can't take this all in, Jack. It's so much … it's _too _much! _Please! _I need you to stop now." His eyes pleaded with Jack. He needed time to process everything Jack had told him … if he could.

Jack offered an apologetic smile. "Ianto. _Please. _Bear with me. I need to just share one last part with you. Will you be patient with me just a little longer?" Fear and hope warred in Jack's gaze and he exercised more determination than ever, to keep his hands from reaching out to Ianto.

Ianto sighed deeply, closed his eyes briefly, then opened them. He nodded. His head was aching, his heart throbbed painfully in his chest and he didn't know how much more he could take. But he would try.

Jack continued. "When I came back, I was proud that you had all carried on without me, but I knew you were all still angry with me. And rightly so. I couldn't explain everything to you all when I first came back. I was still too raw … shell-shocked … from everything I had experienced. I didn't know _how _to explain it to you all. I didn't know you all _remembered _your time on the Valiant."

Ianto nodded for Jack to continue, accepting partially Jack's explanation for why he wouldn't share anything with them.

"I meant what I said to you, Ianto, when I told you I came back for _you. _I also meant what I said when I told the team I came back for _them. _They were two separate statements and I meant each one."

"The CCTV footage you saw of Gwen and I in the cells. Ianto, let me explain. You've known all along that I've always been attracted to Gwen, just as I've been attracted to you. The only difference being, I acted on my attraction to you, but not to Gwen. We both know I could have taken Gwen to my bed at any time because she wanted me to. But I didn't. And it wasn't because of Rhys. I knew I could have her, if I wanted her. It was _you _I chose to bring to my bed, even when we just started with comfort shags, relief shags … whatever it was then. My attraction to you was much stronger than my attraction to Gwen and that's why I acted the way I did in the past."

"Down in the cells with Gwen, my attraction for her flared into life. It filled me with an adrenaline rush that set my blood rushing and my heart pounding. And I rashly spoke those words to Gwen … words I've come to regret for her sake as well as yours … implying that _she _was the person who captured my heart and my mind while I was on the Valiant. A part of me _knew _I was lying to her but in those moments, I ignored it. Lust was probably a big part of my declaration. When I discovered that Gwen had become engaged to Rhys, then yes, I was devastated. The lingering thought that sat somewhere at the back of my mind … the _what if _I had carried inside, was irrevocably destroyed with her news. I backed off, knowing I had to. For Gwen's sake … for my sake … for your sake."

Ianto's held breath came out in a hiss and he lowered his eyes so Jack wouldn't see the dreadful pain. It hurt for him to breath … it hurt for him to be sat opposite the man he loved who had just admitted he had wanted Gwen … and not him.

Jack could _feel _Ianto's ragged hurt emanating out from him and his own heart thudded painfully in his chest. He had taken a risk telling Ianto the truth … but he owed Ianto the truth. Would his lover give him the chance to continue?

"Ianto, please!" Jack cried out in a desperate voice, "Let me finish!"

Ianto's head jerked up, devastation and pain in his eyes, his face, his whole body. Jack felt sick at how badly his words had been received … how much damage telling him the truth had done. He faltered. Had he just _destroyed _all hope of winning Ianto? Would he have to watch the man he _loved _walk away from him? Jack's resolve faltered as he waited in silence for Ianto to answer.

Ianto's voice trembled as he responded. "I don't think I can take any more of this from you, Jack! You're _destroying _me! Why? Why would you do this?"

Jack pleaded with him. "No, Ianto! I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to be honest with you … no secrets between us. _Please! _Let me finish. Please listen to the _whole _truth!" Jack's body had tensed and his hands curled into fists.

Ianto's head dropped down and he closed his eyes, tears dripping from beneath his long lashes onto his cheeks. His shoulders slumped and he knew he was _so close _to breaking down completely. One clear thought rang out in the cacophony of emotions and thoughts pounding in his head … _remember your promise to listen to him as he listened to you. _Ianto's hand slowly came up and he gestured for Jack to continue.

Jack stared at his lover's tousled hair, fear gripping his throat as he struggled to finish what he had started. His voice was cracking as he began again.

"Ianto! It was only as I walked away from Gwen and came back up to face the turmoil John had caused, that I realised I was _free _of the lingering doubts in my heart. Yes, I'll probably still be attracted to her, but I was _free _of the fantasy of being with Gwen. I was _free _to pursue reality … with you. When I asked you out on that date, Ianto, I was being _honest _with you, which was more than I was with Gwen. I told you the truth … that the thought of _you_ kept me clinging to hope while I endured the Master's torture. It was _never _the thought of Gwen that kept me going. It was _only _you. Because in the last place I could imagine, there on the Valiant, the truth shone out as a shining beacon to me. I love you. I love you and _only_ you."

Jack paused briefly, before continuing in a soft voice. "I'm scared of loving you so much. I'm scared of _losing _you … putting you at risk … having to watch you suffer and die; either because of Torchwood or because of old age. Stupidly, foolishly, that realisation made me push you away and you're right, Ianto Jones. I did treat you like _shit. _Because I was afraid of loving you. Afraid of admitting it to you. I tried to _push _you away, but I never realised that I'd actually _drive _you away. I had hoped for time to find the courage to tell you the truth. I had hoped for the chance to prove that I really do love you. I think I loved you long before I left Torchwood to chase after my Doctor. I think it was just the stark, harsh reality of the Master that allowed me to finally see … and admit … the truth. I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones and my heart is _breaking _at the thought of losing you. And I'm _so sorry _for all the pain and confusion I've caused you because of my lack of courage. You _never _deserved to be treated as badly as I've treated you. I hope you find it in you, to forgive me. Thank you for listening to me until the end."

Jack braced himself as emotions boiled inside of him and he _knew _he was on the verge of collapsing in tears … with grief and regret that would stay with him throughout eternity … with heartache at losing the man he loved … with everlasting despair at losing the _soul mate _he had at last found.

Ianto was exhausted … utterly, completely exhausted. Even Jack's amazing declaration of love had just rolled over him. He felt the depth of Jack's emotions and knew he was telling the truth … finally. But he couldn't respond. He had no physical or emotional reserves to call on. They were all used up. He was empty. Even his pain had subsided into a dull numbness. He didn't know what he felt or what he thought. Not now. He needed time.

Slowly he raised his head to look into Jack's eyes; wide and staring with anxiety, fear and … love … shining out of them. It was too much… just _too much _for Ianto to take in. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"Jack! I don't know what to say. I need time. I need space. Will you give me that? A few days off work. Torchwood owes me a lot of leave. Will you let me take time to be by myself and process everything? Because I can't at the moment. I'm running on empty."

Jack felt a sharp pain clench tightly in his chest. He forced himself to nod in agreement, despite the bitter disappointment that filled him. Whatever he had hoped would happen when he declared his feelings for Ianto, hadn't happened. He had to accept that. His only consolation was that Ianto was not walking away from him. He had asked for time to process everything. He was not leaving him … yet. There was still a small hope.

"Of course! Take as long as you need, Ianto. Just let me know. I'll let the team know you're taking a few days leave. We can cover for that. If you have everything you need, you could go straight home from here. If not, you can come back to the Hub after the others have left. I could text you. Just take care of yourself, Ianto. Remember to eat and catch up on your sleep. You've earned it. If you need any of us, just ring. If you need me … I'm here for you. I'd best get back."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Relegation**_

Jack stood up abruptly, smiled gently at Ianto, then turned and walked out of the café. He forced himself to walk more briskly than he felt. He quickly wiped all traces of his tears away but guessed his eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids were swollen. He took a longer route back to the Hub to give himself more time. He had to pull himself together before he faced the rest of his team.

Jack walked purposefully through the Tourist Centre, in the lift and waited as the cog door slowly rolled open, announcing his arrival. Before he had even stepped into the Hub, he felt three pairs of eyes upon him. Toshiko looked up from her screen ... disappointment shone from her eyes as she saw Jack was alone. Owen was standing behind Toshiko's chair and just glared at him.

Gwen put her _doe eyes _on full for Jack, concern, caring ... and _something _else. She rushed towards him, her arms outstretched. Jack brushed her aside and came to stand by Owen and Toshiko. "Board room. Meeting. Five minutes." Owen and Tosh recognised the intense gaze Jack gave them that _warned _them not to ask questions or make any comments. Gwen ignored Jack's warning.

"Jack!" she cried, "What's going on? What's happened? You look terrible? Come up to your office with me and we'll talk about this. I'm here for you, I want to help _"

Jack roared at her, incensed at the _come hither _look he suddenly recognised in her eyes. "I gave everyone an order! _Boardroom! Meeting! Five minutes! _What part of that, did you not _understand?_"

"_Jack!_" Gwen protested feeling anger colour her cheeks at the harsh way Jack was speaking to her. "I'm your second-in-command! I have the right to request we discuss this matter before we take it to a Board meeting! You're upset, Jack! We can all see that! Just let me help you calm down Ja _"

Jack stalked over to Gwen and towering over her snarled in her face, "If you're not up in that damn Boardroom in five minutes, you can go home! To your _fiancé! _I do not need or _want _you fussing over me in my office. Have I made myself _clear _to you, Gwen!"

Gwen's mouth was gaping open in shock. Jack had _never _spoken like that to her. What was wrong with him? Then she realized. This was about Ianto_. _He had obviously upset Jack … _hurt _him … that's why Jack has lashing out at her. Because the _teaboy _had hurt him. She needed to sort this out with Jack … help him … _be there _for him when he came down from his raging anger and plummeted into depression. Gwen would make sure _she _was right there at his side … helping him … consoling him … comforting him. Gwen turned and spoke with authority at her co-workers. "I think you should both go home. Leave Jack to me. I'll handle this delicate situation. I'll let you know when we've sorted everything _"

Jack's arms were suddenly on her shoulders, gripping Gwen tightly … painfully. She spun to face him in alarm. "I am the leader of Torchwood Three, _not you_, Gwen Cooper! _I_ tell my team when they can and can't leave … not you!You may have been their leader while I was away, but that has all changed! I'm back and I'm the leader of Torchwood Three! Now, do as I order you to, or I am _relieving _you of all your duties! Do _not _force me to reconsider your position as second-in-command!"

Rage filled Gwen at the _unreasonable _way he had spoken to her … _attacked _her. She didn't deserve being treated like this. She wouldn't _stand _for it. "It's not _my _fault you are so upset, Jack! It's _Ianto's _fault, but you're attacking me … for no reason! Just stop it, Jack! Calm down!"

Jack huffed in exasperation and stalked away up to his office, glancing apologetically to Toshiko and Owen who both nodded in understanding. Jack ran up the stairs to his office, followed by Gwen who couldn't leave well enough alone. She was nearly at the top when he turned around in his office, slammed his door shut and locked it. Gwen stood there in disbelief, her mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish.

_Alright Jack. If this is the way you want to play it, so be it. I'll do what you ask. But you will end up having to listen to me, Jack Harkness. You will hear what I have to say. And you will let me in, Jack. Into your office and into your life. Your precious little teaboy is gone and doesn't want to work here anymore. So let him work his notice and leave. Good bloody riddance! Then you'll have to turn to me, Jack and I'll be waiting ….. _

With a smirk on her face, Gwen turned around and headed back down the stairs to her work station, oblivious to the look of disdain on Owen's face and the look of pity on Toshiko's face. She gathered her things, smiled brightly at her co-workers and said, "Well you heard Jack! Up to the Boardroom. We'll wait for him there."

Toshiko nodded and gathered her things. Owen just muttered, "Back to bloody instant" before trailing up behind his co-workers. If Jack and Gwen's little spat was anything to go by, this meeting had all the hallmarks of a Guy Fawkes night … sky rockets blazing, crackers booming and lots of sparkling colour. Someone was going to get burnt.

Right on the dot of five minutes, Jack stalked into the Boardroom and took his seat. Looking up at his team he declared, "Thank you for all coming to this meeting … _all _of you" staring pointedly at Gwen who just offered him _puppy eyes_ and an apologetic smile. Jack ignored her.

"I've called this meeting now because there are a couple of matters I need to discuss with you. I would appreciate it if you would all listen to what I have to say, _without _interruption as this may take some time. You will all be given the opportunity to make comments or suggestions at the end. Does everybody understand?" Again, Jack stared unsmiling at Gwen. She nodded in acquiescence.

"Gwen. I've ordered coffee to be delivered here for this meeting. It will arrive in five minutes. I would like you to go up and collect them and bring them back here. Here's the Torchwood credit card." He pulled the card out of his pants pocket and handed it to Gwen.

She stiffened in outrage. Remembering how volatile her Captain was at the moment, Gwen swallowed down her angry retort and asked in a sweet voice, "Jack. Don't you think you should ask Tosh to go up and collect the coffees? I'm your second-in-command and I should be here with you."

Jack turned and offered her a false smile, answering her just as sweetly, "No, Gwen. My next request was to ask Toshiko to record the minutes. She writes so quickly and her script is beautifully legible … unlike yours or Owen's handwriting. Therefore I need her here with me as I can't afford to have her miss anything important I might have to say. The coffee shop is going to text me when they arrive at the Tourist office. I'll let you know when to go up. And my third request is to Owen. I need him to bring me the Medical Reports on all the team members while I was away with the Doctor. He can wait until you go up to collect the coffees." He pulled his mobile out of his shirt pocket and placed it on the table.

Jack turned back to face everyone. "Now that everyone knows what I require of them, I suggest we get down to business." He waited as he watched Toshiko open her pad and quickly began to write the opening sections of the Meeting. "Toshiko. It isn't necessary to note down the chores I have given you all just now. It's not part of the business we're about to discuss."

Toshiko nodded and waited for Jack to begin, her pen poised for action. Owen ran through his mind the particular Reports Jack wanted and knew he hadn't yet released them to Ianto for filing in the Archives. For the time being, he considered them 'active'. Gwen glowered down at her hands, her lips pulled into a hard line. She never said a word.

Jack drew a deep breath and braced himself. He had managed to pull himself together sufficiently to hold this meeting. He began.

"First order of business today concerns our Archivist Ianto Jones. As you are all no doubt aware, having witnessed the altercation earlier between Ianto and myself, he offered me his resignation. Recognising that Ianto was extremely upset, I followed him out and caught up with him. I would be lax in my duty as your leader if I didn't make every effort to seek a resolution to any problems my team members may have. I am pleased to announce that after a lengthy discussion with Ianto, he has agreed to take several days off to reconsider his decision to leave Torchwood. I confess I have been working him far too hard recently and he's been pulling 16 hour days for too long. Upon his return, that will stop. He will be given the same privileges of work hours and time off that the rest of you enjoy. I am confident that we will have Ianto back with us within the week."

Jack spoke with a confidence he didn't really feel. Only Toshiko noticed the slight tremor in his voice each time he spoke Ianto's name. Owen wore a genuine smile on his face, relieved that they would be getting their team mate back. He made a mental note of having a private word with Jack sometime tomorrow concerning _what _had upset teaboy. He was his doctor and needed to know certain things. Today was not a good day for that. Even Gwen lowered her glare down to her hands and remained silent.

Jack was about to speak again, when the familiar strains of Glen Miller's music rose up from his mobile, which seemed to dance along the table in time with the music … almost. He grabbed his phone, looked at the text, then smiled at Gwen. "The coffees have arrived Gwen." Then he turned and nodded to Owen. Gwen smiled sweetly at Jack, then followed Owen out of the Boardroom, the smile dropping off and replaced with a grimace.

As they walked down the stairs and into the Hub, Gwen lowered her voice and hissed at Owen, "I don't know how much more I can put up with Jack's bad mood. We all know that Ianto is just throwing one of his little hissy fits to get Jack's attention. And _we're _all suffering because of it! Will you back me up if I confront him about his behavior?"

Owen stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at his team mate, disgust written all over his face. "What? Stage another rebellion, Gwen? Did you get the taste for leadership while Jack was away? Want to wrest it off him again? Or are you just jealous because Jack cares so much about Ianto?"

Gwen was genuinely shocked at Owen's words. "Of course not, Owen, don't be an idiot! I'm worried about all of us, not just Jack! We're having to put up with his bloody moods and unreasonable demands while Ianto skulks off somewhere and sulks like a petulant child! We all work a damn sight harder than _him._"

Owen's eyes shone with anger as he glared at Gwen. "Just hold on a minute, Gwen. Jack was right. He _has _been making Ianto work too hard and far too long each day! I'm his bloody doctor and even _I _noticed it! I challenged him about it last week and he promised to do something about it. But nothing bloody well changed! Ianto works _harder _than any of us. We all know it because Jack insisted on Ianto doing our bloody Reports so that we can start and finish earlier and you bloody well know that! And you're a bloody hypocrite! You swan in here anytime you please, but _never _before 9.00 a.m. and then you just swan out again at 7.00 p.m. The rest of us are pulling a damn sight longer hours than _you, _so just get off your high horse! I'm just glad that Jack is taking _responsibility _for his actions towards Ianto! I was gearing up to have another go at him if he hadn't mentioned it at this meeting. And Ianto looks bloody _awful _at the moment … still not eating and sleeping properly and he's been looking haggard this last week. I'm _glad _he's got a few days off and if I had _my _way, it would be a damn sight longer. _Two _weeks off at the very least! I might actually mention that to Jack."

Without waiting for a response, Owen stalked away, pissed off at the conversation _and _the time wasted on it. He stomped down the stairs to his bay, then began retrieving the files Jack wanted. He groaned a little realizing that if Ianto had been here, he would be fetching the reports. Then a further realization came to mind … they would have to cover a number of Ianto's chores. Perhaps he would recommend to Jack that Ianto have no more than a week off. They could all cope with that.

Gwen cowered at Owen's words, knowing that it was actually true. But she was still angry at the whole situation and even angrier at Jack's reaction to her. He seemed to have suddenly turned against her. And she knew whose fault that was … Ianto Jones. She would bide her time and Owen was right. It would be good if Ianto had more time off … two weeks. She could suggest it to Jack, for Ianto's well being. In his absence, Jack would be _starving _for affection … physical affection … and she would make sure that she was right there to meet his need. Gwen carried on up to the Tourist office, a genuine smile on her face.

Toshiko had finished writing up the notes when Jack turned to her with an anguished look on his face. Her heart caught in her throat as he allowed her to see what he had hidden from the others … _despair._ She moved closer to Jack and laid a gentle hand on his arm, compassion shining out of her eyes. Neither of them spoke a word but their pain-filled gazes formed their own unique conversation of sorrow, loss, anxiety and sadness. Jack pulled himself together and then asked Toshiko to write out a roster for the team to take over some of Ianto's duties while he was away.

Owen returned back with the Reports Jack had asked for and set them in front of him. Jack nodded to Owen and began flicking through them. Gwen came in with the coffees and laid them out for everyone. She handed Jack's coffee to him with a simpering expression which Jack ignored. Gwen decided that he didn't want to show affection to her in front of Tosh and Owen, so she would wait until they were alone.

Jack drew everyone's attention back to the meeting and began first by thanking them all for doing an amazing job dealing with aliens in his absence. Gwen preened as Jack singled her out for special attention, praising her for taking on the onerous task of leadership and pulling the team together. He added that Ianto had been _especially _informative of all that had happened in his absence.

He then proceeded to share the _truth _about his time away with the Doctor, asking his team to listen without interruption as he explained about _the year that never was. _His team could barely believe their ears as Jack's terrible tale unfolded. It took him an hour to explain everything, even what happened to them on the Valiant, culminating in the destruction of the Paradox machine which _unwound _time.

Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were shocked into silence. Then they all began bombarding him with questions at once, but Jack sternly told them that he would give them all time to think about it and would consider answering questions at a later time.

Jack then presented the Roster of Duties he and Toshiko had worked out for them to cover some of Ianto's daily chores. Owen and Gwen haggled a bit, but in the end agreed to do their part in keeping the Hub running smoothly. He then assigned them all special tasks to be completed before the end of the day. At the end of the meeting, Jack told them all he would be planning something for them to show his appreciation while he was away.

He dismissed his team and informed them he had Reports to deal with and didn't wish to be disturbed. They all left the Boardroom and headed for their respective work stations. Jack was about to climb the stairs up to his office, when his mobile went off. He halted and answered it, smiling when he saw the caller ID.

Gwen, Owen and Toshiko watched in surprise as Jack's face fell and his voice became anxious and emotional. He turned to his team, his face stony white and panic in his voice. "It's the Doctor. Ianto's been in a car accident and the Doctor says he is seriously injured. He's caring for him in the TARDIS. Owen, I want you to come with me and check him over. Ianto is unconscious and the Doctor is concerned moving him, so he can't bring him here. Gwen and Toshiko, just stay here, I'll let you know more details when I've reached them."

Owen immediately ran down the steps to collect his medical bag from the autopsy bay, while Jack ran up the stairs to his office to grab his coat. Gwen and Toshiko exchanged worried glances as they watched Jack and Owen run out of the Hub. Gwen seethed inside that Jack had taken Owen, instead of her, even though logic clearly showed that a medic was required. A dark thought in her head hoped Ianto's injuries would prove fatal and her Captain would immediately turn to her for comfort. Shock registered on her face when she realized her line of thinking and immediately damped it down. Gwen couldn't believe she could think so heartlessly of a co-worker … even if he had stolen Jack from her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Realisation **_

Ianto sat for awhile looking down at his hands, nervously twisting them together. Then he sighed softly, feeling all tension drain out of him. He had to get home. Slowly rising he made his way out of the café, nodding at the barista as he left.

As he passed the young waitress who had behaved professionally while serving him and Jack, he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ten pound note. "For excellent customer service" he said, placing it discretely into her hand.

She gasped in surprise, and then smiled at him. "Thank you" she replied, then turned back to her duties, slipping the note in her apron pocket.

Ianto walked back out onto the street and headed back to the underground parking by the Hub where his car was. The cool air soothed him as he walked and cleared his mind of the jumble of thoughts. One snippet of Jack's incredibly long sharing came back to him, a mantra singing in his head ' _I love you. I love you and _only _you' ... _the words Ianto had longed to hear from the Immortal's lips. Words spoken with such honesty and depth of emotion, yet simple and clear. There could be absolutely no mistaking Jack's meaning to Ianto ... the Immortal had just declared his unequivocal love for him.

_Why is my heart not singing? Why does the heavy burden I carry, not lift from my shoulders? I recognise his truth as clearly as I recognise my own ... we love each other. So why do I feel like I am still trapped in a relationship that has no meaning? Am I as shallow as Gwen? Do I really see Jack for the man he is or do I just see him as the conquering hero who has won the spoils of war? Is that what I am? Jack's prize after all he has endured ... and he has endured so much, too much ... but is that who I am? Jack's hard earned prize? So where am I in all of this? Who am I? Do I have any value, any worth besides being Jack's prize? Have I hidden who I am beneath layers of other people's needs? Am I merely a caricature of the person I once was? Is the real me worth finding ... worth loving? Will I ever find myself in the heat of Jack's love? _

Ianto reached his car, unlocked the door and climbed in. Before starting the engine, Ianto reminisced about the period in his life when he was _truly _happy ... with Lisa. Before his world ended at Canary Wharf. He had loved and been loved by the most wonderful woman in the world; his beautiful, funny, caring and completely open fiancé, Lisa Hallet. She was his world, his everything and his heart _always _sang ... whether he was with her or not.

He remembered at Torchwood One how he had been then, working as one of their many Archivists; conscientious, reliable, hardworking ... and happy. He was valued and respected as an important member of the Archives team. His opinion was listened to, even by the older Archivists who had worked more years than he had. Some of his suggestions had been accepted and implemented. He had a shining future rising up the ranks ... and then it had all ended when the Daleks and the Cyberman destroyed his life.

And how was he valued at Torchwood Three? As the teaboy_? _Jack's part-time shag? The cleaner, the fixer, the _go to _person to keep the running of the Hub because his team mates were too damn lazy to be efficient themselves? The field agent when no-one was able to fill the gap? Or when Jack swallowed his fear that he would be hurt? The target of everyone's snipes and snide remarks because ... well ... he was there. In all his time at Torchwood Three, no matter how hard he worked, no matter what extra care and concern he showed his team mates ... none of them appreciated him ... none of them respected him ... none of them valued him. No. Not even Tosh, his best friend, who pitied him and tried to defend him against Owen's snide comments; Gwen's catty remarks and Jack's _appalling _behaviour towards him.

And Jack? With everything he had shared with Ianto ... and he had shared deeply, shared so much ... he had never _once _said that he was willing to change the way he behaved. He had given him absolutely no assurance that he wouldn't stop flirting with anyone, or even tone it down. He had clamped down on his flirtatious behaviour with the waitress, but only after Ianto had glared at him. So what did that say about Jack? Surely it meant that Jack would only stop his flirtatious behaviour _in front of _Ianto? But behind his back? He would behave as he pleased ... the intergalactic Playboy ... flirting with _everyone! _

And Jack's behaviour with Gwen? It would still continue. Perhaps toned down a bit, perhaps less enthusiastically. But Jack had admitted his continued attraction for Gwen. How long would his resolve to keep his hands off Gwen last? Especially as Gwen practically _threw _herself at Jack, every chance she got. How could he _trust _Jack after he confessed he discovered he loved him on the Valiant, and then was prepared to _throw_ himself at Gwen the moment he got back? Ianto knew deep inside, he couldn't trust Jack with Gwen. Ever. He would live in fear that Jack's love for Gwen would one day overpower his love for Ianto ... and he would find himself discarded. Set aside to watch as Gwen finally won her battle to have Jack at her side. Working at Torchwood day by day knowing he had lost the Immortal and that fact would be slammed in his face continuously...

Ianto shuddered and tears filled his swollen eyes again. Sobs escaped his throat and here alone, in his car, Ianto allowed himself to finally break down. His head leaned down on the steering wheel which he gripped with an intensity that was painful. He didn't care. He let loose with all the pain, grief, bitterness, jealousy and ... love, that he held in his heart for Jack. His loud sobs intensified until they became groans ... torn from his throat like a wounded animal ... howling his agony from the very depths of his being.

After a long time, which felt like an eternity to Ianto, he slowly calmed down. His stomach hurt from all the contractions his deep grief had caused. His eyes were sore and swollen, but he had to drive home … or somewhere. Right now he couldn't face his home as memories of Jack in every room were still too fresh in his mind … too painful to face. He looked at the time. 12.05 p.m.

Ianto started his car and drove out of the car park. He drove along the outer streets of the city not wanting to tangle with the lunchtime traffic, and then headed along the coast. Remembering the beach his family used to go to on the odd occasion for a picnic and a swim, Ianto drove quickly along. After half an hour, he reached the spot and parked his car.

The day was relatively mild with a cool sea breeze. He got out of his car and carefully taking his shoes and socks off, put them on the back seat and locked the door. He began walking along the cool sand and headed for the calm waters lapping in gently to meet him. Breathing deeply, Ianto thought about those rare times when his family was actually happy … for a few hours. He smiled upon the memories of Rhiannon building odd looking sandcastles that always had a lean on them, while his own were painstakingly measured and symmetrical.

Before he realized it, he had wondered quite a distance from where his car was parked. He turned around and headed back, suddenly feeling the chill of the breeze penetrate through. Feeling a bit cold by the time he reached his car, Ianto unlocked it and retrieved an old blanket from the back. Sitting sideways in his seat, he carefully wiped all the sand off his feet, then put his socks and shoes back on.

Time to head home. He felt calm enough from his beach walk to return home. He was cold and he needed to warm up a bit. Driving back, Ianto mulled over the fact that he had a couple of days off. He could visit Rhiannon; maybe take her out for coffee. Smiling at the thought of his sister raving to him about 'bloody Johnny and his money-making schemes', Ianto drove on, unaware that around the next blind corner, lurked danger.

Ianto drove carefully though he acknowledged he was speeding a bit, but did slow down for the tricky corner ahead. He was following his line around the corner when suddenly, a large, four-wheel drive coming towards him, veered over the centre line and clipped the side of his car. The force of it pushed Ianto's car sideways and it began a sudden slide that Ianto lost control of. His car skidded out of control, and then slammed into the hillside, on his side. The driver of the other vehicle stopped momentarily, then put his foot down not wanting to be involved in a vehicle crash … even if it was his fault for taking the corner too fast.

Ianto's head slammed forward into the window, cracking it but it didn't break. His chest crunched into the steering wheel and he groaned in pain as the driver's door stove into him, cracking his ribs. Patches of blackness swam before his eyes, then it completely engulfed him.

The Doctor found himself on the outskirts of Cardiff on the edge of a field along a steep and winding hillside. He wasn't happy. "What do you think you are doing dragging me here, Missy?" the Time Lord asked his TARDIS. She had blithely ignored all his attempts to divert her from her course … to no avail. Stubbornly she had resisted him.

He knew she had brought him here for a reason, but she wouldn't give him any clue. He became annoyed … agitated … and then a strong, metallic smell invaded his nostrils. Petrol. Leaking … from a vehicle. He turned his head trying to get a direction.

"A-ha!" he yelled before breaking into a frantic run, frowning deeply as the smell of petrol grew stronger. He launched himself over the farm gate, and then ran up and around several bends in the hillside until he came to the crash site. A medium-sized vehicle scrunched against the hillside and the tell-tale flow of petrol from beneath.

He rushed to the passenger side and saw the figure of a man crouched over the steering wheel, head bloodied and steering wheel rammed into his torso. The Doctor sensed the person was alive … just. He ran quickly around the vehicle, realizing he wasn't able to free the man from the driver's side and he'd have difficulty freeing him from the passenger side.

He paused and bent all his will towards the TARDIS. No time to run back. He needed his vessel here. Using all his empathic ability, the Doctor sent out a silent plea for the TARDIS. Within a couple of minutes, the familiar engines sounded by the side of the road and the TARDIS materialized into view.

He ran into the TARDIS and quickly appraised her of the situation, which she was already aware of. Grabbing a huge coupling and hose attached underneath the grille by the control centre, the Doctor climbed up and ran outside with it. He clambered under the vehicle, deftly attaching the smaller end to the main chassis, heedless of the petrol staining his clothes. Then he crawled back out and ran to the TARDIS. His hands raced around the controls while he called out to his vehicle.

"Steady … _easy _… steady" he called out as the TARDIS reeled the hose in, carefully pulling the car away from the hillside. He watched anxiously, and then yelled out "_Stop!_" Rushing over to the driver's side, he saw the mangled door and realized the only way he was going to free the man was to just use muscle power to pull it open.

He grunted and groaned as he worked to prise the door open, but even his sonic screwdriver wasn't going to work. A sudden noise from beneath the bonnet heightened his anxiety. Sparking … or worse. He paused as sweat dripped into his eyes then taking a deep breath; he pulled again at the door. This time it gave way and slowly, but surely, the Doctor was able to manoeuvre it open.

The young man slumped in the front seat was alive … barely. There had been some blood loss from the head wounds, but a quick examination showed the Doctor that he had got there in time. Carefully he untangled the seat belt and slowly, slowly, began to move the young man towards himself.

It was awkward and difficult extracting an unconscious body from the seat. At last the Doctor got him into a better position so that he could grasp him under the shoulders and under the knees. The dead weight was difficult to maneouvre gently and the Doctor could feel his normally dormant sweat glands, bursting into life. He groaned.

"Brilliant idea to rescue him. Just wish you could help me with this part?" the Doctor muttered to the TARDIS as she hummed softly to him. In a fit of pique, she blasted him with an image of a large Thraxajorian … all 600 pounds! The Doctor scowled at his TARDIS feeling far from amused as he puffed and panted his way inside her doors.

Leaning against the walls every now and then, the Doctor eventually reached the old, worn couch against the wall and laid Ianto down, carefully rearranging the soft cushions around him. He took out his stethoscope and listened intently. A weak heartbeat, but still there. Very carefully, he opened the young man's jacket, loosened his tie and undid his shirt. Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the young man, he took note of the information it was feeding into his mind. Then he aimed it directly at the bleeding wound on his chest and sealed it.

"Oh dear!" he sighed looking sadly down at the young man, "You need to go to hospital. Broken ribs, chest trauma, one of your lungs has collapsed and there appears to be internal bleeding. You need intensive care and I'll get you to the nearest hospital."

The TARDIS thrummed insistently at the Doctor. _I will help him. We're not going anywhere. You need to call Jack. Move aside now and let me stabilize him. _The Doctor gaped in astonishment. It was rare that his TARDIS communicated directly with him … even rarer when she went against his plans.

The Doctor straightened, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "Alright, what's going on young lady? And _don't _try and excuse yourself. Why are you so interested in this young man, eh? Why did you want _me _to rescue him? And why are you interfering with the natural course of events."

A discordant note entered her voice. Then it stilled, much like an exasperated sigh. She opened her mind up to her Doctor so that he could see the reason behind her intent. He gasped in shock at her revelation and as if to confirm this, he searched through Ianto's suit pocket and pulled out his wallet flicking quickly through for ID. His brows knitted in concern when he saw the name next to the photo on his driver's licence.

"Ianto Jones. So _you _are Ianto Jones. Jack's young Archivist … and the man who stole his heart. Right then! Best get Jack here!" He grinned as he ferreted in Ianto's pockets. He smiled when he pulled out Ianto's mobile phone. Opening it, he quickly flicked to Speed Dial 1, which he assumed would be Jack's number. He waited patiently as it rang through.

"_Jack!_ It's the Doctor. I'm in the TARDIS and I've just rescued Ianto Jones. He's been in a car accident and he's seriously injured. You need to come to me, so just lock onto the signal I'll send you and you'll find us just outside of the city. I can't move him from here because of his injuries. The journey to the hospital could do damage to him and he's in a bad way already. Bring your medic with you and I'll explain when you get here." He then hung up and went back to tending Ianto.

The TARDIS gently sent some of her energy from the Vortex to him, helping to seal the internal bleeding and prevent further injuries. She hummed to herself as she worked, her mind working faster than even her Doctor could manage. Seeing all the possibilities and inevitabilities threaded through the weavings of time, she made a decision that would change the young man's life forever … _literally. _She began making subtle changes in him, then stopped. She needed his permission to proceed. So she waited for him to come naturally to consciousness.

The Doctor was completely unaware of what the TARDIS was doing, assuming that she was physically, mentally and emotionally healing him. He was wrong. The TARDIS was doing _so _much more than he expected and he wouldn't be happy with her when he found out exactly what she had done.

Ten minutes later, a pounding on the door was heard and Jack's voice yelled out, "_Doctor! Doctor! It's Jack! Let me in!_" The Time Lord leapt to his feet as the TARDIS opened her doors to admit the Captain and his doctor, gesturing wildly to the couch where Ianto lay pale and still. He ran forward and collapsed on his knees by Ianto, fear clenching his heart as he saw the very pale young man still unconscious.

Owen was at his side and shoved Jack away. "Get out of the way, Harkness! I need to examine him!" The Doctor stood behind the two men, impressed with the precision and skill Owen displayed. Then he hauled Jack to his feet, understanding why the Immortal couldn't take his eyes off the man he loved. "We need to talk, Jack" the Doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Proclamation**

Ianto woke up in a daze, blinking in surprise at the _strange _room he was in. It was huge and … weird. There was a strange humming in his mind, but it was comforting. _Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? Who saved me? _The gentle hum deepened in his mind, immediately calming the panic that had started to rise up. He closed his eyes and listened intently. The TARDIS then spoke to him for a long time, a _very_ long time explaining to him all that had happened and all that she had done. Then she asked him a question that would change his life forever. A small smile appeared on his face and he answered. _Yes. _

The TARDIS thrummed happily and proceeded to complete the work she had begun in the young man. Soft yellow light enveloped the young man and invaded every part, every cell of his body … right down to his DNA. She knew that her Doctor would find out the moment her work was completed … and he would be _very _angry with her.

The Doctor was in an animated conversation with Owen about medical procedures from the future and how the young medic had acquired the alien medical instruments he had brought with him. Jack was laid out dozing on a couch that the TARDIS had provided for him. He had been exhausted with worry about Ianto and the TARDIS had decided he needed rest. And it meant he would not be anywhere near the young man when she did what she needed to do for him. Jack had been out for six hours and Owen had rung back to the Hub explaining everything to Tosh, who then passed it all on to Gwen.

Suddenly, in the middle of an absorbing tale the Doctor was sharing with Owen about a healing he was involved with in the 69th century, he stopped. His eyes rounded and his mouth gaped in shock. _"NO!" _he screamed suddenly and ran around the control console to where Ianto lay on the other couch. His yelling woke Jack up with a start and he followed Owen around to the couch Ianto laid on, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

The Doctor was staring wide-eyed at the young man gazing up at him. "Hello Doctor", Ianto said softly. "Thank you for saving me." Jack oblivious to anyone in that moment except Ianto, shouldered the Doctor and Owen out of the way. Owen followed the Time Lord to the Control console and watched as the alien's hands flew over the buttons and levers. Then the Doctor clenched his fists in frustration and slammed them down on the panel, his thoughts raging out to this TARDIS. _What have you done? WHY! Why would you do this? Do you know what you have done? _

The TARDIS hummed cheerfully at him. Then when his ranting and raving in her mind eased off, she launched into a careful explanation as to why she altered the young man … to save the Universe in the future. The Doctor acquiesced to her explanation, but was still not happy about it. _There's two of them now … two of them! _The TARDIS just filled him with her peace. He sighed, running his head through his hands.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Owen asked, nervous enough being in an alien space ship that was _so much _bigger on the inside, let alone watching the alien occupant throw a major hissy fit. "He looks much better, Doctor. Why are you upset? You've healed his injuries so well. You've made him so much better." The Doctor turned to face Owen, an almost sad look on his face.

"Oh you have no idea just how _better_ Ianto is!" the Doctor said enigmatically. "Let's go over to him." Owen followed the Doctor, worry beginning to creep into him. He waited for an explanation as they stood behind Jack, who had Ianto's head and shoulders wrapped in his arms as he softly wept into the young man's hair. The Doctor was silent.

Jack whispered softly into Ianto's ear. "I was _so _worried about you. I thought I would lose you, Ianto. I _can't _lose you" he murmured. Ianto smiled dreamily into Jack's chest. All his fears and insecurities about Jack's love for him had evaporated … but not because of the endearments Jack was whispering into his ear. It was due to what the TARDIS had shown him, a segment of his life with Jack in the future. Ianto smiled at the future … it was far beyond _anything _he could have dreamed of. He no longer had to _fear _the future, or the day by day steps that led to it. Ianto was content.

The Doctor waited patiently for Jack to calm down. Then he tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Jack turned his head to face the Time Lord, unwilling to let go of his young lover for one moment.

"Jack", the Time Lord said softly. "We need to talk. Here and now."

Jack nodded to the Doctor and released his grip on Ianto, settling instead for holding Ianto's hand in both of his. "What is it, Doctor?" Jack asked. "Ianto seems just fine to me."

Owen moved around to stand at Ianto's head so he could see the Doctor. Ianto lay his head back down on the pillows, his own gaze moving to the Doctor.

All three men's attention was on the Time Lord. "Right", he began. "First of all, the TARDIS and I worked in tandem to heal Ianto. I'm pleased to say that his injuries are no longer as serious as they were due to our efforts. There will still be some aches and pains, but they will pass naturally now, in the course of nature. However … what I've since discovered, is that the TARDIS … without my knowledge or permission … did _more _for Ianto than I had in mind. I'm sure you're now perfectly aware of what I'm talking about, aren't you Ianto?"

Ianto smiled and nodded gently to the Doctor. He did indeed know what the TARDIS had done for him. And he was very grateful to her. He also knew that his empathic abilities had been greatly enhanced by the TARDIS. She explained to him that she wanted to keep tabs on him, just as she did with Jack.

The Doctor turned to look at Jack who couldn't hide his apprehension. "The TARDIS looked into the far distant future at timelines, in this case, certain possibilities that had yet to be determined. She _believed _that a tiny alteration here and now … well, it was tiny in _her _mind … would bring about a far more positive outcome for the Universe in the future. I admit I would not have considered this particular timeline as I would _never _have wanted to make the tiny alteration necessary."

"Look Doctor, can you just cut to the chase and tell us _exactly _what the TARDIS has done to tea boy?" Owen groaned in exasperation. The Doctor looked shocked at Owen's comment, Jack glared at his medic and the TARDIS hit a discordant note in her humming to show her disapproval. Ianto just smiled at Owen, without the usual hint of sarcasm.

"Oh right", the Doctor huffed. "Well, the thing is … bottom line … the TARDIS has filled Ianto up with a lot more of her Vortex energy, than is required to heal him. Therefore Jack, your Mr Jones is now like _you. _Immortal. A fixed point in time and space."

Jack and Owen's eyes widened to saucers. Both were speechless with shock. Jack's grip on Ianto's hand tightened as he stared down at his lover, his eyes a mix of roiling emotions … joy … sorrow … fear … uncertainty … anger … hope. Ianto just smiled up at him, wanting Jack to see the deep peace and contentment that filled him.

Outrage filled Jack. "_Why? _Why would she _do _this to him?" he demanded of the Doctor, anger starting to build in him. Jack knew how bad the Time Lord would be feeling right about now. He also felt similar emotions running through him … although not all of them were negative.

Ianto answered. "Because I said _yes, _Jack. She asked me if I wanted the gift of immortality and I said _yes. _I love you, Captain Jack Harkness, and she gave me the chance to spend Eternity with you. It's her gift to us. You will never be alone. And the TARDIS is very respectful of a person's right to choose. She didn't force me, coerce me or threaten me. She _invited _me, Jack."

Jack stared down into the beautiful stormy blue eyes of his lover and saw love pouring out from their depths. His heart melted at the sight and gradually, the horror and fear of what had happened to Ianto began to fade away … replaced with a bubbling joy springing up inside.

Jack turned to face the Doctor and Owen, a plea in his eyes. "Do you think you could leave us alone for a few minutes please?" The Doctor stared in surprise at Jack, but nodded his head.

Owen scowled and said, "Remember he's not _completely _healed, Harkness! Don't go doing anything that would set his recovery back!" He wasn't happy about being sent out of the room like a child whose parents wanted some _quality time _alone.

Jack just grinned at him. "I shall behave like a perfect gentleman." Owen scoffed at these words and the Doctor's eyebrow rose a little.

"Dr Owen Harper!", the Doctor began, "How about I give you a tour of the TARDIS?" The young medic turned his head sharply to look at the Doctor, incredulity on his expression.

"You mean there's _more?_" Owen asked in shock. The Doctor laughed and even the TARDIS thrummed in humour. The Time Lord walked towards a wall which immediately opened to form a doorway, then gestured for the young medic to follow him. Ianto and Jack smiled as they heard their young medic exclaim, "Blimey! It really _is _bigger on the inside!"

Jack then turned his gaze towards Ianto. "I meant what I said. I intend to behave like a perfect gentleman. I just want to talk, Ianto. Are you up for that?"

Ianto smiled at the gentle expression on Jack's face, one that he had never seen before. He nodded, not wishing to fill the air around them with trivial words. He was too awed by the absolute love he saw shining out of Jack's vivid blue eyes, because it was directed at him.

Jack drew in a deep breath and said. "I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you. I wasn't trying to win you back to me, to Torchwood with words I didn't mean. It's true, Ianto. I really _do _love you … and _only _you. Before I went away with the Doctor, I really wasn't sure about my feelings for you. I know I was _attracted _to you and had come to rely heavily on you. I had feelings, for sure, but I didn't know how deep they ran. I guess I was a bit afraid in some ways. It wasn't until the Master systematically tortured and killed me every day, that the truth began to dawn on me, no, it was the times when he killed me and I came painfully back to life … _alone. _That's when I missed waking up in your arms. That's when I realised that all those times I died and you were there for me, it was done out of love. I always _knew _how much you hated me dying, knew how much it hurt you. I had plenty of time to realise why that was. Because you loved me. And when I felt myself dragged back into life, and quite honestly, _unwillingly _while I was on the Valiant, I began to picture your tear-filled eyes looking down on me. And that's when I began to open my heart and … and _allow _myself to receive and return that love. That's when I began to fall in love with you, Jones, Ianto Jones."

Jack chuckled then, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. "Shit, that sounds so damn _cheesy _doesn't it? But it really is the truth. I began to fall deeply in love with you_, _when all I had was the memory of you."

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand, tears forming in his eyes. He had never heard anything so _beautiful _in his life … a declaration of love. He smiled and allowed Jack to see the depth of his love for the Immortal in his eyes, in his smile, in his touch.

Jack's eyes filled with tears as he knew now that he was _forgiven _… and Ianto returned his love. _Now is the time … now. Before the madness of Torchwood descends upon us again … now is the time. _

Jack carefully extracted his hand from Ianto's grasp, smiling all the time into his young lover's eyes and stood up. Ianto's eyes wavered a bit at the intense gaze Jack was sending him. Then they widened as he watched his immortal lover go down on one knee, gently take his hand and ask in the softest of voices, "Jones, Ianto Jones. I love you, more than you could possible realise. I pledge my love to you and _only_ to you for the rest of your life. What I'm saying is, I want your face to be the last sight I see before I sleep at night and the first face I see when I wake up in the morning. Would you, Jones, Ianto Jones, do me the honour of marrying me?"

Ianto's eyes widened in shock for a moment … then his stormy blue eyes sparkled bright with joy and love. His throat constricted a little as he replied in a small voice, "Yes. Yes, Jack, I would be honoured to marry you."

The two men fell into each other's arms laughing exuberantly as happiness surrounded them like a force field. The TARDIS began to sing a song of joy to the two Immortal men. The fact that _one _of them had temporarily forgotten this, was beside the point. She glowed with happiness as she watched the tentative timeline that these two men had formed, solidify into the strong line it was meant to be. Everything was proceeding to plan.

The Doctor suddenly burst back into the room, followed by a very confused and disgruntled young Torchwood medic. He stopped when he saw the two men and the looks of wonder and joy mirrored in each of their gazes. He smiled. Perhaps things would work out fine.

He cleared his throat very dramatically and groaned inwardly when Jack and Ianto turned to him with goofy expressions on their faces. "So!" he began rubbing his hands together with glee, "I see you've done the deed, Jack! Ball and chain? And all that? So where's the ring?"

Owen just then caught up with what was going on. He stood there gaping at his leader and his team mate, his mouth opening and shutting like a guppy. "You mean …" he began, his voice suddenly croaky, "You mean to say … you two … you know …" Jack and Ianto folded into each other's arms, laughing so hard at Owen's gob-smacked expression.

Then a look of horror crossed Jack's features. "Oh _shit! _I haven't given you a ring! But I will, I promise, I _will. _As a matter of fact, I already have it. Locked in my safe in my office. I was waiting for the right time, Ianto. Can you wait?"

Ianto reached up and placed the softest of kisses on Jack's lips. "Of course, Jack. But if it's still okay with you, I'd like to take up your offer of having a week off work. _And _I want to go ring shopping for you. I want to tell my sister, Rhiannon that I've just become engaged … and I want to arrange for you to meet her. And if we set the date, Jack, I can start making arrangements. Of course, I know we have yet to set a date, but I'm hoping it won't be _too _long an engagement."

Jack just looked at his lover fondly and replied, "Of course, and I don't want to wait too long either. As a matter of fact, I want to marry you as soon as possible. But first we have to have an engagement party. Do you think you can plan that?"

Ianto beamed. "Of course, cariad. And you'll want to tell the rest of the team!"

Jack hesitated, a small frown appearing on his face. He turned to Owen and said, "By all means, you can tell Toshiko. But don't tell Gwen. _Please. _I don't believe she's going to take this well. I think I'd better keep this to myself until the party. Are we clear?"

Owen nodded, understanding in his eyes. "We're clear. Perfectly understandable."

Ianto turned Jack's head around gently to face him, the question burning in his eyes. Jack replied with a sigh. "Yeah. We know Gwen is engaged to Rhys, but she's still burning a candle for me. She won't take this well and with you not at work for a week, I … well, I just don't trust her. But I promise you Ianto, you can trust _me. _I'll announce the party as a 'surprise' event. As a matter of fact, I'd like to arrange it for this coming Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

Ianto smiled, his fears dissolving quickly. "Of course, cariad. I'll arrange it. We can work out the guest list tonight. You were planning on coming around this evening, weren't you?" Jack nodded with a grin on his face, deciding to bring the ring to Ianto's flat at the same time.

The Doctor's voice intervened. "Just as long as _I _am on the guest list! And I'm assuming Martha and Tom will be welcome?"

"Of course", the two men exclaimed in unison … then turned to grin at each other. "You see", Jack cried out happily, "We're in sync, Yan. We're _meant _to be!"

"Well" said Owen expectantly, "I think this calls for one of your coffees, Ianto. In celebration. Then Jack and I will have to be getting back to the Hub. Things to do. Not _all _of us have time off just to _swan _around at leisure." Ianto rolled his eyes at the medic.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 Confrontation **_

Gwen was excited as she prepared for the party that Jack was throwing. He seemed so much happier these days and she wondered spitefully, if it was because Ianto was away from Torchwood on leave. She had tried to get him to talk about his sudden change in attitude and behaviour, but he had been strangely reticent, merely hinting that '_all would be revealed in due course_' in such a sweet and mysterious manner. He had announced to the team that he was throwing a small party at the reception room of the Cardiff Arms Hotel and they were all invited. He explained that part of the reason was to express his gratitude to his team for their stellar work.

Gwen looked at her new outfit laid out on the bed. It was _gorgeous. _A simple, yet elegant midnight blue satin, full length gown which hugged her figure in all the right places. A plunge neckline ensured that her ample cleavage would be displayed to advantage. A thin line of silver sequins starting from one shoulder strap, wound its way around the dress, finishing down the hemline at the front. The perfect touch to a gorgeous gown. She shivered in anticipation of Jack's reaction to her dress.

Rhys arrived home and immediately showered. He and Gwen chatted happily together as they dressed, laughing as they helped each other with the fiddly details of their outfits. Gwen had to admit she felt happier than she had in a long time. Rhys did look wonderful in his new outfit; pale blue shirt with a deep blue tie that flattered his tanned complexion, finished off with fitted black dress pants and an elegant black dinner jacket. Their outfits complemented each other to perfection.

Gwen and Rhys arrived outside the hotel at exactly the same time as Toshiko and Owen. Gwen was surprised to see that they also sported stunning evening outfits. Toshiko was wearing a black satin, strapless full-length sheath that fitted every curve in her body. Around her shoulders was a sheer black organza wrap dotted with silver diamantes. Owen looked equally impressive in his black, pinstriped, fitted dress pants with matching dinner jacket over a silver satin shirt with black satin tie.

"Don't we all look _gorgeous _this evening", Gwen smiled at her friends. They smiled in return, pleased at her compliment. Rhys chuckled.

"Yeah, we certainly all scrub up well, don't we?" offered Owen in his usual snarky manner. Toshiko playfully swatted his arm.

"Can we go inside please? I'm feeling a bit cold" pleaded Toshiko in a plaintive voice. They all smiled and turned, walking quickly through the glass doors into the wide entrance room.

They were quickly ushered into the Reception Room. It was beautiful … the décor was 18th century and it felt as though they were taking a step back into history. All of them were relieved to note that their classic outfits did not in any way, clash with the sumptuous furnishings. An elegant mahogany dining table was elaborately set with silver service and a silver candelabra with 12 white candles flickering soft light on the snowy damask table cloth. There were twelve place settings.

A mahogany bar stood at the far end of the room, the barman waiting expectantly for their orders. Owen and Rhys wasted no time in making a beeline for it, fumbling for their wallets as they went. The barman smiled at them and shook his head. "There's a generous bar tab gentlemen. Just give me your orders." Rhys ordered a pint of bitter and a chardonnay, while Owen ordered a Scotch on the rocks and a Sauvignon Blanc.

Gwen frowned. "Who else is coming, I wonder?" She had only expected the Torchwood Team to be in attendance, especially as Jack had said it was a reward for all their hard work. She did wonder what Jack's surprise was as it seemed to be the other reason for the party.

"Never mind the other guests, where's bloody Harkness?" Owen asked, returning with the drinks and looking around with an annoyed expression on his face. "If it's good enough for the guests to turn up on time, then its bloody good enough for the host to be here!" Rhys returned and handed Gwen her wine.

Toshiko glared at Owen as he handed her the glass and replied, "I'm sorry love. Jack told me to tell you all that he would be arriving a bit later. Three of his guests arrived from London late this afternoon, much earlier than he had expected. He rang me while you were in the shower. We're the first guests here and Archie from Torchwood Two is due to arrive soon with his wife, Mary."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than the carved oak doors to the Reception room opened and the usher who had shown them into the room, now brought in Archie and Mary. He spotted the Torchwood Three team and boomed his greetings to them. He and Mary then walked quickly over to join them, until Archie spotted the bar. His wife glared at his back as he rudely left her standing there with the other guests, complete strangers to her.

Gwen immediately set about putting Mary at ease, with pleasantries and small talk. Both she and Toshiko kept straight faces as they valiantly tried not to stare at the _interesting _evening dress that Mary was wearing; a white, cotton full-length shift with huge, bright flowers on it that did absolutely _nothing _to flatter her matronly figure. Her outfit did little to complement the décor. Archie's outfit was only marginally better. A white shirt that stretched tightly over his ample belly, straining to be tucked into his black dress pants and deep purple, quilted velvet dinner jacket. His satin purple bow tie appeared to choke the man … or perhaps his face was naturally ruddy.

The doors opened again and in walked Martha Jones accompanied by two tall, dark and handsome men. Everyone turned to stare in awe. Martha was absolutely _stunning _in a very dark purple satin evening gown that looked as though it was painted on her slim, yet shapely figure. Spaghetti straps extended from the sweetheart neckline that modestly covered her chest. It fitted her snugly until the knee line where it flounced out into generous folds that trailed on the floor with just her black high-heeled sandals peeping out every time she took a step.

Both men at her side were tall. The man on her right was young like Martha and very handsome and wore an Armani suit in black, teamed with a pale lavender shirt and purple tie. The man on her left was very slim, wore a dark brown pinstriped suit over a cream shirt with a full-length mid-brown gabardine coat … and _white trainers? _

The trio sported huge smiles and Archie and Mary rushed to greet them, gushing profusely over the man in the long coat. Gwen and Toshiko looked over in surprise. Who were these guests and how was it that Archie and Mary knew them? Owen just smirked to himself. He already knew the Doctor.

Before Jack's team had a chance to move over to join the group, the oak doors opened again and the usher brought in Jack and Ianto, hand-in-hand. They were wearing matching navy blue, pin-stripe Armani suits. Jack teamed his with a dark blue dress shirt and crimson tie; Ianto teamed his with a crimson shirt and dark blue tie. They both looked stunning.

Gwen and Rhys gaped in shock. Rhys whispered to Gwen, "I thought you said that those two had broken up? Looks like they might have patched up their differences, doesn't it?" Gwen was too shocked … and _heartbroken _… to answer Rhys. It seemed to come as no surprise to Tosh and Owen.

_That conniving bastard! I knew he was just making a bid for Jack's attention. And now he thinks he has Jack all to himself. Like bloody hell he does! We'll see about that! I need to prise Jack away from him. Besides, when he sees me looking so gorgeous, he won't be able to keep his eyes off me. _

Gwen flashed her most becoming smile at Jack and lifted her hand to wave to him, pointedly ignoring Ianto on his arm. She tensed as Jack ignored her and very loudly, complimented the beautiful dark woman. "Dr Martha Jones! You look absolutely _gorgeous! _If I wasn't spoken for already, I'd have swept you away with me! And you look just as gorgeous, Dr Tom Millicent! You both look as though you belong on the cover of Vogue."

"_Jack!" _the man on Martha's other arm said in a voice of authority. "Just stop it!"

"Oh come on, Doctor!" Jack joked with him, "I'm just complimenting them. And may I say _you _look every bit as gorgeous as these two young people. I could definitely see you gracing the cover of Vogue with the TARDIS as a backdrop."

The Doctor grinned madly at Jack. "I could see it myself, actually. The TARDIS would love it! Although she'd probably want me to stand _beside _her … not in front of her. She's such a _vain _creature, Jack. Honestly!"

Martha and Jack just rolled their eyes at him, but their expressions were full of awe and affection for the Time Lord. Archie was definitely overawed, reduced to babbling a barely coherent string of disconnected sentences. Mary just gaped at him, her mouth hanging unashamedly open as his presence overwhelmed her.

Gwen and Toshiko stood in absolute shock! _The Doctor … Time Lord … TARDIS … and Martha Jones. They saved the world! They were standing in the midst of living legends. _Only Rhys stood amongst them, puzzled at why everyone, including his fiancé, was staring at the three doctors as if they had come from outer space!

Jack gestured his guests forward to make the introductions. He and Ianto both smiled at their team mates. Then Jack spoke. "Doctor, Martha Jones, Tom Millicent, I'd like you to meet the rest of my team. Dr Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams and her fiancé Rhys. Team, it's my _honour _to introduce you to _the Doctor_, his former Companion and a close friend of mine, Dr Martha Jones and her amazing fiancé Dr Tom Millicent." His eyes swept over his team with a complimentary gaze, never resting on any one of them before passing on to the next person.

Gwen's anger began to build. Jack had introduced her and Rhys last … _last. _She was his second-in-command and deserved to be introduced first. And the way Jack had casually remarked, _"… I'd like you to meet the rest of my team …" _implied that Ianto was more important than she was. Gwen was definitely going to give Jack a piece of her mind tonight.

She smiled brightly at the Doctor, amazed at how an alien could look so … _human _… and then remembered Jack telling them that Martha had walked the Earth in her bid to follow the Doctor's plan in saving the world. Gwen felt a profound respect for the lovely young woman with her fiancé.

Jack then pulled Ianto close to his side and smiling broadly at everyone in the room began in a strong voice. "My dear friends. Before we sit down and enjoy the magnificent dinner this fine establishment will serve us, I have an important announcement to make. It gives me great pleasure to tell you all that five days ago, Ianto Jones made me a _very_ happy man by agreeing to become my fiancé. We are planning to have our civil ceremony very soon and we would consider it an honour if you all attended our celebration!"

There was a moment of shocked silence … then pandemonium broke out as hearty congratulations and best wishes for the happy couple were showered upon Jack and Ianto from everyone … except Gwen. Her face reddened with embarrassment and anger. She was ready to explode.

Her voice erupted in rage. "_Jack!_ What the hell are you thinking? You're marrying the _teaboy? _How could you? How could you betray us? How could you do this to _me? _What has he done to you? Blackmailed you? And you _can't _bloody marry him! You are _not _gay! Besides, he's leaving Torchwood and has to be retconned! He won't remember you!"

Disgusted looks and profound silence followed Gwen's outburst … until it was broken by the steely voice of the Doctor. "Excuse me, Miss Cooper. I understand Ianto Jones is a Level 4 Archivist and a Level 3 field agent. I don't believe he deserves to be called _the teaboy._ Considering your fiancé is standing by your side, I'm sure he's wondering just as much as everyone else, why you are behaving like a scorned woman? Jack assures me that Ianto is the only person he's been romantically involved with out of his whole team. Perhaps you could explain yourself since you felt it necessary to involve _all _of us? Then you can apologise to Jack and Ianto for your hurtful outburst."

Gwen ignored the sharp tug on her arm by Rhys and glared at the Doctor. "You've got no right to talk to me like that! This is Torchwood business! Nothing to do with you! I'm Jack's second-in-command and he relies _heavily _on me. I'm the most important member of his team. And I don't care what Ianto's qualifications are. All he does is clean the Hub, make the coffee and do a bit of filing. And Jack isn't romantically involved with Ianto. He just _uses _him for shagging! We've all known about it for awhile. It's _disgusting_ that Jack thinks he needs to marry him just so he can keep shagging him. I'm trying to protect Torchwood. Protect _Jack!_"

Ianto was oddly calm throughout this tirade … almost as if he expected it. There was no hint of anger or embarrassment on his face. Just an aura of calm permeating his whole being. Toshiko marvelled at how well he was taking Gwen's venomous statements. She wondered _why _he was so calm.

On the other hand, Jack was ready to leap at Gwen and punch her face in, Rhys be damned! The Doctor smoothly raised his arm to prevent any interference from Jack. Every person who knew the Doctor recognised the look on his face … that of an angry Time Lord. They didn't interfere.

Fury blazed out of the Doctor's eyes as he stepped forward to stand directly in front of Gwen. He glared briefly at Rhys. Rhys was angrier than the Doctor at his wife's outrageous and humiliating declarations. His fiancé had all but declared her love for _Jack_ in front of everyone. He was devastated. Rhys didn't move from Gwen's side but his brief glance told the Doctor that he wouldn't interfere … unless it turned physical.

The Doctor's voice was deathly quiet. "As a Time Lord, Miss Cooper, Guardian of the Universe, I have _every _right to involve myself with Torchwood's business if I sense a threat to the stability of an organisation dedicated to protecting the Earth. And I definitely sense a potential threat in _you. _I outrank every living creature, alien and _person _on millions of planets, including Earth. If this is _typical _of your attitude and behaviour within Torchwood, then I would recommend that Jack seriously reconsider his choice of second-in-command. That role is far too important to be given to a person whose focus is _wrongly _aimed at its leader, instead of the work you have before you … saving the Earth! I can't believe that your fractious manner could in any way enhance the important bond that needs to exist in your team. All _you_ have shown to everyone this evening, is how your jealousy of Ianto is as dangerous to Torchwood as any hostile alien. You would be wise to refrain from spewing out any more venomous remarks!"

Gwen backed down beneath the Time Lord's furious gaze. She was scared of him and she didn't want to test his him further. Anger still seethed in her at his humiliating words to her and she decided to confront Jack about it later on … when she got him alone. There's no way Jack would do what this _alien _said … was there? She'd just twist Jack around her little finger as she usually did.

Ianto felt Jack's anger rising and knew what he had to do to calm his fiance down. Pulling Jack quickly into his arms, he took his face in his hands and leaned in placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Feeling Jack startle, Ianto proceeded to deepen the kiss with all the depth of his great love, sending peace, deep affection and understanding. Jack immediately relaxed and returned Ianto's amazing kiss.

Gwen screamed out, "_Stop! _Just _stop _that, Jack! It's _me _you should be kissing like that, not the bloody tea boy! Get away from him, Ianto! _You _don't deserve Jack! _You _don't deserve his love!"

She made a lunge at the pair, fury burning in her eyes but the Doctor stepped swiftly in front of her, his hands firmly on her shoulders and pushed her back. His voice was like cold steel and his face a mask of burning rage. Gwen cowered before that gaze.

"I gave you the chance to back down, Gwen Cooper, but you ignored it. Now I'm _telling _you that your position as second-in-command at Torchwood ends as from tonight. You will apologise to Jack and Ianto. Then you will _leave _here because you are unable to celebrate their happiness. I will _not _allow you to interfere with them again. Have I made myself clear?"

Gwen nodded meekly, bowed down by the force of the Doctor's words. Jack was barely conscious of what had transpired, so caught up in waves of love and comfort passing through Ianto's kiss. They finally broke away from each other, knowing that their bond of love had just been strengthened.

The Doctor led Gwen before the two, her face flaming red from the shame she now felt. In an uncharacteristic small voice, Gwen spoke. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry Ianto. I know I've lost you, Jack. I won't interfere again. I promise."

Rhys could bear the humiliation no longer. He stormed out of the room without acknowledging anyone, including his fiancé. Gwen startled, then suddenly realised_ everything _she had said in front of Rhys. Panic filled her eyes. She had lost Jack, alienated a powerful alien and her position in Torchwood was under threat. Tears in her eyes, Gwen lifted her dress and tried to move quickly after Rhys, her focus completely on the man she was now in danger of losing. She couldn't lose him.

The atmosphere was awkward in the Reception Room after the departure of Gwen and Rhys with the guests just staring uncomfortably around them. Only the Doctor, Jack and Ianto exuded a sense of calm and joy.

The Doctor turned and grinned at everyone and said, "This is a _party! _So stop acting as if it were a wake! Come on, everyone! Celebrate!" The heavy air of gloom lifted with the Doctor's words and everyone relaxed. Happy chatter filled the room once more and lots of laughter and fun as they enjoyed their wonderful meal and each other's company. The night turned out to be a great success … for everyone in the Reception Room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you all for the wonderful messages of support and prayers many of you offered myself and my country, in our time of grief. And I join with you all as our brethren in Japan have also suffered a catastrophic tragedy. The ways of Nature, as we painfully see, are far beyond our control. But the ways of humanity to cross every race, creed and border to unite hearts, prayers, support and love … touches the divine. _

_This is the final chapter in this fanfic, I hope you've enjoyed it. To those who have faithfully followed my stories, 'What Becomes of the Broken Hearted' and 'When Angels Sigh at Christmas', I am pleased to say that I will be resuming work on them this week. I hope to have a new chapter for each story posted by the weekend. _

_**Chapter 10 Celebration**_

An unusually bright and sunny morning greeted the residents of Cardiff. One flat in particular, resonated with the joy and happiness reflected in the shining eyes of its two residents; Ianto and Jack, as they lay entwined in each other's arms, ready to welcome the new day and the bright future that lay before them. The curtains were pulled back to allow the sunshine in to lighten the rooms of the two-bedroom flat with its bright, cheery greeting.

But in another flat nearer the city, the warmth of the sun did not permeate the red brick of the walls. It was as if a cold and bitter day filled the one-bedroom flat with wintry gloom, enhanced by the closed curtains shut against the welcoming sun. Lying huddled under the covers, Gwen's sobs filled the bedroom. Rhys had left very early in the morning, sullen and cold towards her after the debacle she had caused at the party.

Her entreaties to him since Saturday night that he had misinterpreted her statements at the party, along with everyone else, fell on deaf ears. He refused to listen to her explanations that she was only thinking of Torchwood and her interest in Jack's welfare was purely professional. His bitter response to her had been _'… only because Jack rejected you for Ianto. I reckon he got the better deal …' _and then he had stalked out of their flat.

Gwen bitterly regretted her behaviour at the party. She had planned to be so poised, so refined, the epitome of elegance. But her emotions had run away with her and left a terrible impression on everyone present. She had let whatever chance she _may _have had with Jack, slip through her fingers ... _permanently_.

Gwen wept and wept, releasing all her pent-up anger and frustration at how everything had gone so wrong. And now Rhys was on the brink of breaking up their engagement. She had to win him back … she couldn't lose _him _as well. She had already lost so much.

Quickly wiping her tears away, she began planning how she would win back her fiancé's love and trust. It would take time and great effort, but she brightened as she drew upon all her abilities. She was good at planning. This would work … it _had _to work.

Reaching for her phone, Gwen selected speed dial 1 for Jack. After six rings, a sleepy voice murmured a muffled response in her ear. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was 6.00 a.m.

"Jack!" she exclaimed brightly, "I have a few day's leave owing to me. Do you think I could take it now?"

Jack's angry voice yelled down the line. "Yes! Good. And don't come back unless you have a change of attitude, otherwise you'll face more than just a demotion!" He hung up. Gwen was stung by Jack's words, even though she realised she deserved it. He could have said worse. It still hurt. He just needed a few days to cool off. And while she had to accept the demotion for awhile, Gwen was confident that she'd be able to get back into Jack's good books and be restored to her rightful position as second-in-command.

Rising quickly from bed, she decided to give Rhys the surprise of his life when he came back home. Humming happily to herself, she jumped in the shower and changed into a tee and comfy jeans. With a hot cuppa and liberally buttered toast, Gwen planned her day noting it all down on paper. After washing up she decided to exchange the radio for some upbeat music.

Then she began on the first few items of her list. _Washing, change beds, vacuum carpets. _First Gwen went to the freezer and pulled out a tray of large pork chops and laid it on the draining board to start thawing. Then she checked the cupboards and fridge for necessary ingredients. Rhys always did the shopping and most of the cooking so she wasn't disappointed. All the herbs, spices and sauces she would need for the special dinner she had planned, were all there for her to use later on.

A song from Grease came up next on her CD playlist and brought a smile to her face as the words now held more meaning for her than ever before … _You're the one that I love (the one that I love), ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh; the one that I love, (the one that I love) ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh; the one that I love (the one that I love), ooh, ooh, ooh; the one I need … oh yes indeed … _Gwen's spirits rose and the rest of her day was spent cleaning, washing and folding and preparing the special meal for tonight. She wanted everything perfect for Rhys …

Nestled in Jack's arms, Ianto couldn't help but feel the tension in Jack after his phone call from Gwen. "Cariad" he said softly, "Are you alright?"

Jack sighed. He wasn't feeling alright at all. Gwen's phone call, innocuous as it had been, only recalled to mind all that had happened the night before. His wonderful engagement party had been completely _ruined _by Gwen's stupid, jealous antics. Although Ianto hadn't seemed too bothered, which pleased Jack knowing the young man was secure in his belief in him, he felt really bad at how horrible it had been for Rhys … humiliating … devastating. He felt for the man.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Jack asked with a half smile, already knowing the answer. "It's Rhys. Gwen made a public fool of him. He didn't deserve that. I feel bad about the way Gwen humiliated him in front of everyone. I feel to blame because of all my stupid flirting with Gwen, but I didn't realise I was leading her on. I was stupid. I was wrong. I feel like I should go and apologise to Rhys. Try and help him. Help them both work things out between them."

Ianto looked intently into Jack's eyes. He wasn't going to offer him false comfort for his part in the fiasco; he would give him the truth. "Yes, Jack. You were wrong, you were stupid. But you were _not _responsible for Gwen's appalling behaviour in front of everyone. You were _not _responsible for the way she treated Rhys. That was _all _Gwen's fault. We both know her fidelity to Rhys has been bad, not just with you, but also with Owen when she had that affair with him."

"Jack. Rhys will _not _want to see you. And you won't help Gwen by trying to see her. She will interpret it the wrong way, thinking you want her. Your presence would only _damage _their already rocky relationship. Only Gwen and Rhys can work things out between them. And if they can't, then that's their problem. You are not responsible for that."

Jack offered a small smile, knowing Ianto was right. He felt relieved, but still harboured guilt about his own part in the whole mess. But Ianto was right. He couldn't help by direct action. He had to stand back and hope they could work things out themselves. And if they couldn't, then he wouldn't take responsibility if they broke up for good.

Ianto frowned a little. "Jack. Remember me? I'm the one who was the main target for Gwen's vicious attacks. I'm the one who was also caught up in this mess. I understand your care and concern for Gwen and Rhys, but what about me? How do you think I felt with you flirting all the time with Gwen, _more _so than with anyone else? Often in front of me, not caring how much it hurt and humiliated me? It isn't so much the fact that you flirted with Gwen … it was the _way _you flirted with her … every day. Flirting is a natural part of who you are, but with Gwen you not only led her on, but made me believe I was merely a second choice to her. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I don't think you do, Jack. You could _never _understand how it is to be treated like that unless you yourself had experienced it. And the message you gave Gwen and everyone else when you did that, was that I was just a part time shag. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't you think you owe_ me_ an apology for the way you behaved with Gwen? "

Jack's eyes rounded in horror and tears filled them. Here he was thinking about everyone else's feelings and ignoring the man he loved … _again. _Jack's heart broke a little when he saw the deep pain in Ianto's eyes … and he _never _wanted to be the cause of that pain again. He would change.

He spoke softly, deep emotion in his voice. "I'm _so sorry,_ Ianto. For everything! All the times I flirted with Gwen in front of you and hurt you. All the times I flirted with her behind your back. All the times I flirted with other people and hurt you. I am _so sorry _Ianto and I promise I will change. I love you and never want to hurt you like that again. I _promise_. I can be faithful, Ianto, I've done it before. And now that we've exchanged rings, I want you to be confident in my fidelity to you. I couldn't bear to lose you, Ianto."

Ianto smiled with genuine acceptance and relief, then leaned in to offer Jack his forgiveness in a tender kiss. Then he spoke softly a mere inch away from his lover. "We have all eternity to work on our relationship. Don't think for one moment that I'm not mindful of my own faults and failings. And don't try and flatter me by saying that I don't have any. We both know I do. The way I behaved by acting irrationally and offering my resignation instead of trying to sort things out with you about how I felt, did not say much for my maturity. I behaved like a lovesick, emotional teenager. You will need to remind me at times, Jack, because this is a two-way relationship."

Jack pulled back slightly to stare long into Ianto's eyes, then nodded. The two men then cuddled down into the bed, laying in each other's arms until sleep took them into peaceful dreams. They were awoken later in the afternoon by a call on Jack's mobile.

Jack grimaced when he saw the caller ID. Toshiko. Reluctantly he put the phone to his ear and wearily asked. "Hello Tosh. Is the Rift playing up?"

Toshiko's voice was a little nervous. "No, Jack. There's no problems here. The Rift is quiet and will be for the next few days. I just thought you'd like to know that the Doctor is here. He wants to see you but wasn't sure if it was appropriate to … umm … visit you at Ianto's flat. I mean … umm … he knew you and Ianto were taking a couple of days to … er … chill and he didn't want to … interrupt anything personal."

Jack let out a raucous laugh which unnerved Ianto who wondered why Jack would react like that during a conversation with Tosh. He quirked an eyebrow at Jack. His fiance just smirked at him and said to Toshiko, "Oh, so the Doctor was afraid that if he came over here he'd walk in on something _personal, _did he? Well you just tell that Time Lord that he'll be waiting a _looooong _time then! Go on, Tosh! Tell him if he wants to see me, then he'll just have to take the risk! He might learn something."

Ianto immediately understood what must have transpired at the start of the call and reddened with embarrassment, poking his elbow rather hard in Jack's side. _"Ouch! _What was that for, Yan?" he asked rubbing the ribs at his side. Ianto just rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Hi Tosh. Tell the Doctor he's _very _welcome to come to my flat, just give him the address. And tell him from me that he is _more _than welcome and there will be absolutely _no _personal behaviour going on to embarrass him. He has my _word _on that. As a matter of fact, is he nearby? I'll have a word with him."

Jack's arms were now crossed over his chest as he pouted at Ianto, mouthing to him '_Spoilsport'. _Ianto did what he usually did when Jack behaved like a child … he ignored him. Nor did the young Welshman miss the mischevious glint in Jack's eye and braced himself knowing that Jack would try and pull a stupid stunt on him while he talked to the Doctor.

Ianto smiled at the phone when the Doctor's chirpy voice came on the line. "Doctor? Hi. You're more than welcome to come over, right now if you like. I promise you Jack and I will be perfectly respectable _and _I'll make sure Jack behaves himself. I'd like to you to stay for dinner too … No, it's no problem at all. Look forward to it … half an hour? That's fine Doctor. See you then."

"What do you mean _I'll make sure Jack behaves_?" Jack growled softly. "I can be a _perfect _gentleman … as long as our clothes are on! So … he'll be here in half an hour. Well then, that gives us time to _"

"Nope. Sorry, Jack, no time for that", Ianto interrupted quite decisively throwing the duvet off himself. "I'm heading for the shower … _alone _… then you can jump in. I think we'll have garlic steak, mushrooms, salad and new potatoes. Might even whip up a chocolate mousse, if you behave yourself." Turning to Jack, he gave him a quick peck before jumping up and heading for the bathroom.

If it was one thing that Jack loved as much as sex, it was food. Ianto had barely finished listing the dinner menu before Jack began salivating. _Mmmmm. _Then as he enjoyed the view of his naked lover walking away from him, Jack imagined combining dinner _and _a naked Ianto in his mind. _Heaven on a plate … the food being 'heaven' and Ianto being 'the plate'. Mmmmmmm. _

Owen dropped the Doctor off in the SUV because the Time Lord enjoyed travelling in earth vehicles for a change. Owen pulled away the minute the Doctor's feet hit the sidewalk. He hadn't been too thrilled being used as a cab driver for the Time Lord, but it did give them the chance during the drive to catch up more about future medical procedures and instruments.

Ianto answered the door and the Doctor grinned at him. Jack was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to some tasty salmon and cheese snacks. Ianto showed the Doctor around the flat which only took a couple of minutes because it really was quite small, while Jack yelled out that he could give the Doctor a catch-up on what he and Ianto had been up to for the better part of the morning. The Doctor glared at Jack and declined the offer.

Once they were seated with wine and snacks in the lounge, Jack waited until they had finished with their pleasantries, then asked the Doctor, "So. Is this just a social call, or did you have something you wanted to say."

The Doctor adopted a serious attitude and replied, "Jack. I think we need to talk. Between you and me, we need to explain to Ianto what his newfound immortality means." Jack sobered immediately and nodded. Staring at the two men, Ianto braced himself, wondering why they were taking the subject of his wonderful gift of immortality so seriously. Surely it was something to celebrate, wasn't it?

An hour and a half later, Ianto felt somewhat shell shocked. The intense exchange of opinions and insights from both the Doctor and Jack, left Ianto's mind swirling in confusion. And he began to realise that there was so much more to being an Immortal than he originally thought. But he also acknowledged that despite the huge dampener they had put on his initial enthusiasm, Ianto would never regret being made immortal by the TARDIS … because now he would always be with Jack, even if they followed the Doctor's advice and took a _break _from each other for a century or two. They would always be able to return to each other.

It was after that long, _intense _discussion on immortality, that the Doctor chose to tell Ianto and Jack what he had decided to give them as a present after their Civil Union. Grinning broadly he turned to them and said, "I'm going to take you both on a tour of time and space for your honeymoon to all the wonderful places I've been. I want to show you sights and races that even _you, _Jack, have not seen before. Oh, yes! I'm taking you both on a tour of the Universe!"

Jack grinned broadly, happiness pouring out of him in bursts of laughter, tears, hugs and profuse thanks. Ianto was too gob-smacked to do anything else but gape in shock at the Doctor. His mind had gotten stuck in gear, trying to process what the Doctor was offering them. Suddenly, reality crashed in on him.

_I'm IMMORTAL! For fuck's sake, I'm immortal! And I'm marrying an Immortal … we'll be travelling with another Immortal … in his TARDIS. I'm going on my honeymoon around the Universe? Bloody hell! I wonder if Jack can still get pregnant? I wonder if our children will be immortal? I wonder if I'll be able to be 'fixed' so I can have children? I'd love to give Jack a child. I know the list of 'cons' they presented me with matched the list of 'pros' in the circle of immortality but … fuck! I'm immortal and it's bloody brilliant! _

Then Ianto pulled himself together, got up and walked over to the Doctor and to the absolute surprise of the other two Immortals, pulled the Time Lord into his arms … and _kissed _him ... _hard_.

Ignoring the deafening silence that followed his expression of gratitude to the Doctor, Ianto turned to them both with an angelic look on his face and said, "Right then. I'll just pop into the kitchen and make us all coffee and tea" and without another word, he turned around and walked out of the lounge leaving two shocked Immortals doing wonderful impressions of guppies.


End file.
